Los Pokesimuladores: el estudiante extraterrestre
by julian manes
Summary: Ash junto a un grupo de amigos se dedica a solucionar los problemas de la gente mediante trabajos de simulacion. C3: finalmente sabremos que ocurrio entre Ash y Misty.
1. Capitulo Uno

UNA VEZ MÁS RICHIE INGRESA A LA AGENCIA DE AUTOS. POR ENÉSIMA VEZ DEBE ENFRENTARSE AL TIPO QUE LO ENGAÑO EN SU BUENA FE. LA CUPÉ IMPORTADA QUE SE COMPRO ESTABA FUNDIDA Y CON EL CHASIS PARTIDO, POR LO QUE SE DEDUCE QUE TUVO QUE PAGAR UN ALTO PRECIO POR UN VEHÍCULO INÚTIL. LA FURIA SE MANIFIESTA EN SU ROSTRO. AL VERLO LLEGAR EL DUEÑO SE SONRÍE, IMAGINA EL PORQUÉ DE LA VISITA DE RICHIE, POR LO QUE, AL NOTARLO LE INDICA A SU EMPLEADO QUE LE INDIQUE QUE ÉL NO SE ENCUENTRA EN EL LUGAR. SU EMPLEADO, OBEDIENTE INTERCEPTA EL INGRESO DE RICHIE AL LUGAR...

-¡BUENOS DÍAS SEÑOR! ¿EN QUE PUEDO SERLE ÚTIL? -LO ENCARA EMBAUCADORAMENTE EL EMPLEADO.

-¡SABÉS MUY BIEN A QUE VENGO! DECILE AL DUEÑO QUE LO ANDO BUSCANDO, ME VA A TENER QUE DEVOLVER EURO SOBRE EURO LO QUE LE PAGUÉ POR ESA CUPÉ TOYOTA QUE ME VENDIO Y QUE ESTÁ DESTRUIDA. -GRITA ENFURECIDO RICHIE.

-¡POR FAVOR SEÑOR! MODERE SU LENGUAJE, ADEMÁS TODOS LOS VEHÍCULOS QUE VENDEMOS AQUÍ SALEN PROBADOS Y GARANTIZADOS...

-¡¡¡NO ME VENGÁS CON VERSOS!!! DECILE A ESE CRETINO QUE SI NO SE PONE CON LA GUITA SE VA A METER EN UN TREMENDO QUILOMBO.

EN ESE MOMENTO, DESDE ATRÁS DEL EMPLEADO APARECE NUEVAMENTE EL DUEÑO DEL LUGAR. FUMÁNDOSE UN CIGARRILLO Y CON AIRE JACTANCIOSO SE ENFRENTA A RICHIE...

-¿VOS ME VAS A METER EN UN QUILOMBO A MÍ? -ENFRENTA PENDENCIERAMENTE EL DUEÑO. PERO QUIEN TE CREES QUE SOS. -¿SABÉS A CUANTOS TARADITOS COMO VOS ME LLEVÉ PUESTOS?

-¡ESO NO ME INTERESA! SI NO ME DEVUELVE EL DINERO VENDRÉ AQUÍ CON MIS ABOGADOS PARA INICIAR UNA DEMANDA. –AMENAZA RICHIE.

-¡PERO POR FAVOR! HACEME TODAS LAS DEMANDAS QUE QUIERAS. -RESPONDE EL DUEÑO SOBRADORAMENTE.

-¡ESTÁ BIEN! ESTÁ BIEN... -RESPONDE RESIGNADO. EN UN PAR DE HORAS VUELVO. Y ESPERO QUE ME DEVUELVA EL DINERO QUE ME PERTENECE. –EXCLAMA RICHIE ALEJÁNDOSE DEL LUGAR.

-¡PERO TOMATELÁS INFELIZ! -ALZA LA VOZ AMENAZADORAMENTE. -¿TE CREÉS QUE TE TENGO MIEDO PENDEJO?

-¿ESE ES EL IDIOTA QUE COMPRO LA CUPÉ QUE DESTRUYO SU HIJO? –LE PREGUNTA EL EMPLEADO AL DUEÑO CON UNA SONRISA BURLONA.

-SI, Y COMO EL SEGURO NO SE HIZO CARGO, DE ALGUNA MANERA TENÍA QUE RECUPERAR LA GUITA DEL ARREGLO.

PASADA UNA HORA Y MEDIA, APROXIMADAMENTE, INGRESA A LA AGENCIA DE AUTOMOTORES UN HOMBRE DE APROXIMADAMENTE 30 AÑOS, EL MISMO VISTE UN ELEGANTE TRAJE AZUL OSCURO, CORBATA Y CAMISA AL TONO Y UNOS ZAPATOS DE ELEGANTE DISEÑO. SE TRATA DE UNA DE LAS PERSONAS QUE INTEGRAN ESTE GRUPO ESPECIAL QUE VEREMOS HOY. EL MISMO ES BROCK SLATE Y SE OCUPA DE LAS CARACTERIZACIONES NECESARIAS PARA LLEVAR ADELANTE UN PLAN. AL HACER SU INGRESO AL LOCAL COMERCIAL, COMIENZA A EXAMINAR MINUCIOSAMENTE CADA UNA DE LAS UNIDADES QUE SE ENCUENTRAN EN EXHIBICION DENTRO DEL GRAN SALON DE VENTAS. CUANDO EL EMPLEADO SE PERCATA DEL GRAN INTERÉS QUE TIENE POR LOS VEHÍCULOS EXHIBIDOS, SE ACERCA A ÉL CON INTENCIONES DE CONCRETAR UNA VENTA...

-¡BUENAS TARDES! ¿LO PUEDO AYUDAR EN ALGO? -INQUIERE MUY SONRIENTE.

-BUENAS. NO SE MOLESTE, SIMPLEMENTE ANDO BUSCANDO UN VEHÍCULO MUY RARO Y ESPECIAL QUE SEGÚN ME DIJERON ESTUVO EN VENTA EN ESTE LUGAR- RESPONDE INDIFERENTEMENTE BROCK.

-PERO... SEÑOR... AQUÍ NO CREO QUE TENGAMOS UN VEHÍCULO CON LAS CARACTERISTICAS QUE USTED MANIFIESTA... -EXCLAMA CONFUNDIDO EL VENDEDOR DE AUTOS.

EL DUEÑO, QUE SE ENCUENTRA CERCA, OYE ESA PARTE DE LA CONVERSACION, OFUSCADO ANTE EL COMENTARIO DEL VENDEDOR, SE ACERCA, LO INCREPA CON LA MIRADA Y COMIENZA A ATENDER AL "CLIENTE" MIENTRA INCREPA CON UNA RUDA MIRADA A SU EMPLEADO.

-¡VAYA A REVISAR LOS AUTOS QUE TENEMOS FUERA POR FAVOR! -ORDENA SEVERAMENTE AL EMPLEADO.

-BUENOS DÍAS. -SALUDA BROCK.

-¡SEÑOR! USTED DIRÁ. ¿QUÉ LE PODEMOS OFRECER? -SE OFRECE CORTÉSMENTE EL AGENCIERO.

-POSIBLEMENTE ME CONOZCA DE ALGUNA ENTREVISTA EN TV. -RESPONDE BROCK ESTRECHANDO LA MANO DEL SUJETO.

-EMMM...

-NO SE PREOCUPE, DE TODAS FORMAS NO SOY YO EL FAMOSO, SINO MI JEFE. -RESPONDE BROCK TRATANDO DE AYUDARLO A MEMORIZAR.

¿SU JEFE? –RESPONDE EL DUEÑO CON EXTRAÑEZA.

-SI, MI JEFE, TRABAJO PARA ARTURO VOGO FERNÁNDEZ. ¡SOY ROBERTO MCKENZIE! SU REPRESENTANTE LEGAL.

-¡VOGO FERNÁNDEZ! EL...

-¡EL MILLONARIO!- EXCLAMA BROCK-

-¡¡¡PERO PASE POR FAVOR!!! -RESPONDE EL DUEÑO CON FALSA ALEGRÍA Y MANIFIESTO INTERES VENTAJERO. -DIGAME QUE ES LO QUE ANDA BUSCANDO, AQUÍ TENEMOS TODO TIPO DE VEHÍCULOS...

-SI, SI, SI... ME DI CUENTA, PERO OCURRE LO SIGUIENTE. EL VEHÍCULO QUE BUSCO NO SE ENCUENTRA EN ESTE LUGAR...

-¡PERO POR FAVOR SEÑOR, FALTABA MÁS! –EXCLAMA ADULONAMENTE EL DUEÑO. -TRATÁNDOSE DEL SEÑOR FERNÁNDEZ VOGO...

-¡VOGO FERNÁNDEZ! –CORRIGE BROCK CON BRUSQUEDAD.

-¡VOGO FERNÁNDEZ! DISCULPEMÉ. LE DECÍA, TRATÁNDOSE DEL SEÑOR VOGO FERNÁNDEZ LE CONSIGO EL COCHE QUE GUSTE.

-¡NO, ES IMPOSIBLE! -MANIFIESTA BROCK CON DISCONFORMIDAD. -SEGÚN MIS COLABORADORES EL AUTO EN CUESTION ESTUVO AQUÍ HASTA LA SEMANA PASADA, PERO AHORA QUE VINE A ADQUIRIRLO NO LO ENCUENTRO, POR LO TANTO DEDUZCO QUE YA SE VENDIO.

-EEEM... A DECIR VERDAD... VENDIMOS VARIOS VEHÍCULOS ESTA SEMANA... -MUSITA EL TIPO MIENTRAS SE RASCA LA CABEZA.

CALMADAMENTE Y CON AIRE MISTERIOSO, BROCK EXTRAE DE UNO DE LOS BOLSILLOS DE SU SACO UNA FOTO, SE CALZA UNOS ANTEOJOS OSCUROS MIENTRAS MIRA A SUS COSTADOS, Y, MIENTRAS SE DA AL DUEÑO LA FOTOGRAFÍA HABLA CON UN AIRE DE MISTERIO Y SOLEMNIDAD...

-EL AUTO QUE BUSCO... ¡ES ESTE!

AL VER LA FOTO, EL DUEÑO DE LA AGENCIA VE EN ELLA A UN JOVEN VOGO FERNÁNDEZ JUNTO A UNA CUPÉ DE COLOR GRIS PLATEADO. ANTES DE QUE EL HOMBRE SE FIJE MÁS EN LOS DETALLES BROCK LE SOLICITA LA FOTO. EL DUEÑO TRATA DE HACER MEMORIA HASTA QUE RECUERDA LA CUPÉ QUE LE VENDIO A RICHIE...

-TUVIMOS HASTA LA SEMANA PASADA UNA CUPÉ MUY PARECIDA A LA QUE BUSCA...

-¡DISCÚLPEME! –INTERRUMPE SECAMENTE BROCK. -NO BUSCO CUALQUIER CUPÉ. –Y COMO SI DIERA UNA CLASE DE AUTOMOVILISMO CONTINÚA. -BUSCO UNA CUPÉ TOYOTA CELICA GT LIFTBACK MODELO 1980, COLOR GRIS PLATA, ACTUALMENTE TIENE LA PATENTE ABC 123. EL SEÑOR VOGO FERNÁNDEZ SE ENCUENTRA EN UNA ETAPA NOSTALGICA DE SU VIDA Y ESTÁ DISPUESTO A PAGAR CUALQUIER CIFRA CON TAL DE VOLVER A TENER LA CUPÉ QUE DISFRUTO DURANTE SU JUVENTUD. ADEMÁS NO LE IMPORTA EL ESTADO EN QUE SE ENCUENTRE, CUENTA CON UN EXCELENTE MECANICO Y LOS MEJORES CHAPISTAS Y PINTORES DEL PAÍS COMO PARA ACONDICIONARLA A CERO KILOMETRO. COMO COMPRENDERÁ, PARA ÉL EL PRECIO NO ES OBSTÁCULO CON TAL DE SATISFACER SUS CAPRICHOS. ESA CUPÉ ESTABA AQUÍ HASTA LA SEMANA PASADA.

EL DUEÑO DE LA AGENCIA SIGUE CON MANIFISTA PREOCUPACION LA EXPLICACION DE BROCK. AL RECORDAR QUIEN ES EL ACTUAL DUEÑO DE LA MENCIONADA CUPÉ, LA CARA DEL DUEÑO COBRA UNA REPENTINA EXPRESION DE ALEGRÍA...

-¡SI SEÑOR! PERO NO HABLE EN PASADO, ESA CUPÉ SE ENCUENTRA AQUÍ MISMO. -EXCLAMA COMO SI TUVIERA SOLUCIONADO EL INCONVENIENTE.

BROCK SE DA VUELTA, MIRA A SU ALREDEDOR, COLOCA SU MANO DERECHA DENTRO DEL BOLSILLO EXTERNO DEL SACO Y, MIENTRAS MIRA AL DUEÑO POR ENCIMA DE LOS ANTEOJOS, LE RESPONDE CON UN TONO MARCADAMENTE SUSPICAZ...

-DEBE SER INVISIBLE, YO NO LA VEO.

-LA VERÁ, LA VERÁ... NO SE PREOCUPE, OCURRE QUE LA LLEVAMOS AL TALLER PARA QUE LE HAGAN UNOS AJUSTES DE RUTINA. –INTENTA CALMARLO EL DUEÑO.

-¿Y CUÁNDO PODRÉ VERLA? -RESPONDE BROCK CON UNA MALA INDIFERENCIA.

-MAÑANA... O SI USTED PREFIERE... EN UN PAR DE HORAS.

-¿COMO PREFIERA? PUES SERÁ MAÑANA SI LE PARECE BIEN... Y EN TAL CASO ESPERO PODER VER ESA CUPÉ. EL SEÑOR VOGO FERNÁNDEZ ESTARÁ MUY COMPLACIDO POR TENERLA DE NUEVO. -RESPONDE BROCK ALEGREMENTE.

-¡DE ACUERDO! PASE MAÑANA, LA TENDRÁ AQUÍ MISMO ASÍ NEGOCIAMOS EL PRECIO DE LA MISMA. –EXCLAMA REGOCIJADO EL DUEÑO, COMO SI SE RELAMIERA POR LA VENTA QUE HARÁ.

-¡SERÁ MAÑANA! -CONFIRMA BROCK SELLANDO EL ACUERDO CON UN APRETON DE MANOS. -NOS VEREMOS.

BROCK ABANDONA EL ESTABLECIMIENTO COMERCIAL. Y COMO SI ESTUVIERA EN PERFECTA COORDINACION, RICHIE ESTACIONA LA CUPÉ EN LA PUERTA DE LA AGENCIA SEGUNDOS DESPUÉS DE LA SALIDA DE BROCK. LUEGO, UN HOMBRE SE ACERCA A RICHIE QUIEN SE ENCUENTRA BAJANDO DE SU CUPÉ Y COMIEZA A CONVERSAR CON ÉL. EL DUEÑO OBSERVA QUE RICHIE ESTÁ HABLANDO CON ESE HOMBRE. AL ENCONTRARSE MÁS CERCA VE QUE ESE HOMBRE LE ESTRECHA LA MANO, Y A RICHIE MUY SONRIENTE... ANGUSTIADO Y PREOCUPADO SE ACERCA A RICHIE. ESTE, AL VER AL DUEÑO DE LA AGENCIA DE AUTOMOTORES SONRÍE Y LE MANIFIESTA LO QUE ACABA DE HACER...

-¡COMO LE VA!, AL PARECER HAY UN INTERESADO EN MI CUPÉ. -EXCLAMA RICHIE ALEGREMENTE.

-¿QUÉ? -EXCLAMA EL DUEÑO CON EXTRAÑEZA.

-SI, ESE HOMBRE QUE ACABA DE IRSE ME OFERTO SEISCIENTOS EUROS POR MI CUPÉ, ES MUCHO MENOS DE LA MITAD DE LO QUE PAGUÉ POR ELLA. PERO AL MENOS NO PERDERÉ TODO MI DINERO. ACABA DE IR AL BANCO PARA BUSCAR UN CHEQUE DE MOSTRADOR Y...

-¿ESE TIPO LE OFRECIO SEISCIENTOS EUROS? –INTERRUMPE MALICIOSAMENTE EL DUEÑO.

-¡ASÍ ES!

-¡PERO NO PAPÁ! ESE TIPO TE ESTÁ EMBAUCANDO... MIRÁ, TE DEVUELVO LA GUITA QUE PAGASTE POR ESTA CUPÉ...

-¿Y POR QUE DEBO CREERLE? -MANIFISTA RICHIE DESCONFIADO.

-¡ESTÁ BIEN, ESTÁ BIEN! RECONOZCO QUE ESTUVE MAL CON VOS. RESPONDE EL DUEÑO TRATANDO DE CONVENCER A RICHIE.

-AL MENOS ESA PERSONA TIENE UN BANCO QUE LO RESPALDA.

-¡Y YO TAMBIÉN FIERITA!

EN ESE INSTANTE APARECE UN JOVEN DE UNOS 27 AÑOS. EL MISMO ESTA MUY BIEN VESTIDO. LLEVA UN TRAJE DE SEDA ITALIANA DE COLOR BEIGE CLARO, SU ROSTRO MUESTRA UNA CONFIANZA EN SI MISMO, SUS ANTEOJOS REDONDOS HACEN JUEGO CON SU SONRISA DE TRIUNFADOR EN LA VIDA. SE TRATA NI MÁS NI MENOS QUE DEL CEREBRO DE ESTE GRUPO ESPECIAL DE OPERACIONES, ASHTON KETCHUM. AL VER EL AUTO SE ACERCA HASTA EL MISMO Y COMIENZA A HABLAR MARAVILLADO POR LAS BONDADES DEL VEHÍCULO...

-¡EXCELENTE VEHÍCULO! -EXCLAMA CON NOTORIO INTERÉS Y CONOCIMIENTOS VERDADEROS. -UNA CUPÉ TOYOTA CELICA, POR LO VISTO UNA GT LIFTBACK MODELO 1980, COLOR GRIS PLATA. QUEDAN MUY POCAS EN EL COMERCIO. FUE UNA DE LAS PRIMERAS EN CONTAR CON STEREO A BORDO. ME GUSTA ESTE COCHE. ¿LO TIENE EN VENTA?

-LA VERDAD, -RESPONDE RICHIE. -OCURRE QUE...

-LE DOY POR ÉL... –INTERRUMPE KETCHUM MIENTRAS SACA UNA BIROME Y UNA CHEQUERA. -¿TRES MIL QUINIENTOS EUROS LE PARECEN BIEN?

-¿TRES MIL QUINIENTOS? -RESPONDE RICHIE CON SORPRESA Y EXTRAÑEZA.

EL DUEÑO DE LA AGENCIA NO PUEDE CON SU CURIOSIDAD, YA ES LA TERCERA PERSONA EN MENOS DE DOS HORAS QUE SE MUESTRA MUY INTERESADA EN COMPRAR EL VETUSTO VEHÍCULO DE RICHIE, Y, AL VER QUE SE LE PUEDE ESCAPAR LA OPORTUNIDAD DE VENDERLE LA CUPÉ AL MULTIMILLONARIO POR UNA CIFRA OBSCENA, INTERRUMPE AL JOVEN PRESUNTO COMPRADOR...

-¡DISCULPE SEÑOR! PERO... ¿USTED ES...?

-¡PERDON! NO ME PRESENTÉ –DICE KETCHUM MIENTRAS ESTRECHA LA DIESTRA DEL VETERANO VENDEDOR. -MARCELO ZOSA, COLECCIONISTA DE VEHÍCULOS.

-¿¡PERO COMO!? -EXCLAMA ALTAMENTE SORPRENDIDO EL AGENCIERO.

-ES QUE ESTOS VEHÍCULOS TIENEN UN VALOR HISTORICO. –EXCLAMA KETCHUM CON FIRMEZA. -ADEMÁS ME GUSTA COLECCIONARLOS.

-¡YO LE DOY CUATRO MIL! –INQUIERE EL DUEÑO.

-CINCO MIL EUROS. -RESPONDE KETCHUM CON CALMA.

-CINCO MIL QUINIENTOS EUROS. –EXCLAMA CON MARCADO NERVIOSISMO.

-QUE SEAN SEIS MIL, EN UN CHEQUE AL PORTADOR. -DICE KETCHUM MIENTRAS LLENA UN CHEQUE.

-¡¡¡SIETE MIL EUROS...!!! PAGADOS AL CONTADO AQUÍ MISMO. –EXCLAMA TRIUNFANTE EL DUEÑO.

-ME RINDO. –DICE KETCHUM CON SIMPLEZA. -MÁS DE SEIS MIL QUINIENTOS NO PIENSO PAGAR POR UN VEHÍCULO COMO ESE. LO FELICITO, SE LLEVA UN MAGNÍFICO AUTO.

-GRACIAS. -Y DIRIGIÉNDOSE A RICHIE COMENTA: -PERO ACOMPAÑEMÉ POR AQUÍ ASÍ FINALIZAMOS LA TRANSACCION.

-¡DE ACUERDO! -EXCLAMA RICHIE CASI SIN PODER CREERLO.

KETCHUM SONRÍE, DEL INTERIOR DE SU SACO EXTRAE UN HABANO, LUEGO DE QUITARLE LA ENVOLTURA Y CORTAR SUS EXTREMOS, ENCARA AL DUEÑO SOLICITÁNDOLE FUEGO. EL DUEÑO LE BRINDA UN ENCENDEDOR, KETCHUM LO TOMA Y ENCIENDE EL HABANO CON UN GESTO TRIUNFANTE. AL DEVOLVERLE EL ENCENDEDOR AL DUEÑO, OBSERVA A RICHIE, QUIEN SE ENCUENTRA GOZANDO DE UN INESPERADO TRIUNFO...

**LOS POKESIMULADORES**

**EPISODIO: "EL ESTUDIANTE EXTRATERRESTRE"**

**BLOQUE UNO:**

****

UN PAR DE DÍAS DESPUÉS, RICHIE MANEJA MUY ORGULLOSO UNA NUEVA CUPÉ COMPRADA CON LO QUE RECUPERO DE LA ANTERIOR, AL ARRIBAR A SU TRABAJO COMO PROFESOR EN EL INSTITUTO TECNOLOGICO POKÉMON, MÁS CONOCIDO COMO "EL TEC POKÉMON" VE COMO SIEMPRE A UNO DE SUS ALUMNOS PREDILECTOS, SE TRATA NI MÁS NI MENOS QUE DEL JOVEN LORENZO JUNTO A SU GRUPO DE AMIGOS, QUIENES YA SE ENCUENTRAN VESTIDOS CON EL HORRIBLE UNIFORME DE LA INSTITUCION Y DISPUESTOS PARA EL INICIO DE LA CLASE. RICHIE ESTACIONA SU CUPÉ AL INSTANTE EN QUE SUS COLEGAS SE ACERCAN PARA FELICITARLO POR SU FLAMANTE ADQUISICION.

LORENZO ES UN CHICO DE UNOS 12 AÑOS, ALTO Y DE NEGROS CABELLOS, CON UN CUERPO MARCADAMENTE DESARROLLADO PARA SU EDAD, SU PRINCIPAL AMBICION, ES LA DE CONSEGUIR MÁS Y MEJORES POKÉMONS, AUNQUE PARA ELLOS DEBE SALIR DEL TEC POKÉMON, AL CUAL ENTRO EN CONTRA DE SU VOLUNTAD Y POR CAPRICHO DE SUS PADRES.

MIENTRAS RICHIE SE DIRIGE A SU LUGAR DE TRABAJO, EL JOVEN LORENZO SE DIRIGE A LOS VIDEOTELÉFONOS, INTRODUCE UNAS MONEDAS EN UNO DE ELLOS Y DISCA UN NÚMERO. AL INSTANTE APARECE EN LA PANTALLA UNA SEÑORA. ES LA MADRE DE LORENZO, CON LA CUAL ÉL INICIA EL DIÁLOGO...

-¡HOLA HIJO! ¿COMO ESTÁS?

-HOLA MA... ACÁ SIGO, EN ESTA ESCUELA...

-¡HIJO! TU PAPÁ Y YO ESTAMOS MUY ORGULLOSOS DE QUE ESTUDIÉS ALLÍ, EL TEC POKÉMON ES UNA DE LAS MEJORES INSTITUCIONES EDUCATIVAS DEL PAÍS, TU PAPÁ ESTUDIO AHÍ, TU ABUELO ESTUDIO AHÍ, YO ESTUDIÉ AHÍ, MI PAPÁ ESTUDIO AHÍ...

-¡VIEJA POR FAVOR! –INTERRUMPE LORENZO. ¿VAS A EMPEZAR OTRA VEZ CON EL ARBOL GENEALOGICO DE LA FAMILIA?

-¡AY HIJO! DISCULPAME, ES QUE SIEMPRE ME ENTUSIASMO CON LA HISTORIA, YA SABÉS QUE TU PAPÁ Y YO NOS CONOCIMOS EN EL TEC...

-MA... –INTERRUMPE LORENZO. QUERÍA PEDIRTE QUE...

-SI HIJO, DECIME.

-¡QUIERO QUE ME SAQUEN DE ESTA ESCUELA!

-¡AY DIOS MÍO, OTRA VEZ CON ESO!

-¡SI VIEJA! SABÉS QUE NO ME GUSTA ESTA ESCUELA, QUIERO VIAJAR POR EL MUNDO RECORRIENDO LAS REGIONES EN BUSCA DE POKÉMONS RAROS PARA PODER CAPTURALOS AL IGUAL QUE LO DEMÁS CHICOS Y...

-¡HIJO! SABÉS PERFECTAMENTE QUE VOS NO SOS DE ESA CLASE, QUE TENÉS QUE MANTENER EL NIVEL DE ALCURNIA DE LA FAMILIA...

-¡¡¡NO ME VENGÁS CON ESO DE LA ALCURNIA!!! –GRITA ENOJADO LORENZO. NO SOPORTO ESTA ESCUELA DE ESTIRADOS, SON TODOS UNOS CONCHETOS DE CUARTA, (NDA: "niñas fresa" no se como se dice a los chicos de esa clase... ¿"ñoños"?) UNOS CHETITOS FINOIDES, ¡¡¡NO SOPORTO ESA GENTE!!!

-PERO HIJO, ELLOS SON DE TU CLASE, VOS NO PODÉS MEZCLARTE CON LA GENTE VULGAR...

EN ESE MOMENTO, UN SEÑOR SE ASOMA EN LA PANTALLA DEL VIDEOTELÉFONO, ES EL PADRE DE LORENZO...

-HOLA HIJO. -DICE SECAMENTE EL HOMBRE.

-¡VIEJO! -EXCLAMA LORENZO SORPRENDIDO.

-MIRA HIJO... –DICE TRATANDO DE CONTENER SU BRONCA. -VOS TENÉS QUE ESTUDIAR EN ESA ESCUELA. TODOS LOS HOMBRES DE LA FAMILIA SEGRETI ESTUDIAMOS ALLÍ, AL IGUAL QUE LA FAMILIA DE TU MADRE...

-¡¡¡PERO YO NO QUIERO VIEJO!!! ¿QUÉ NO LO ENTENDÉS? –GRITA LORENZO CON EXTREMA DESESPERACION.

-¡PERO NADA! –GRITA ENOJADO EL HOMBRE. -Y MÁS TE VALE QUE SIGÁS CON TU PLAN DE ESTUDIOS, YA QUE SINO IRÉ A LA ESCUELA Y TE IMPONDRÉ EL CURSO DE ESTUDIOS INTENSIVOS PARA QUE NI SIQUIERA TE DEJEN SALIR LOS FINES DE SEMANA.

-PERO...

-YA ESCUCHASTE HIJO. –DICE LA SEÑORA. -¡HACELE CASO A TU PAPÁ! ES POR TU BIEN...

-MI BIEN, -DICE LORENZO CON TRISTEZA- ¡QUE SABRÁN USTEDES LO QUE ES MI BIEN!...

-¡ALGÚN DÍA ME LO VAS A AGRADECER! -DICE BRUSCAMENTE EL PADRE.

LORENZO SE DESPIDE DE SUS PADRES, Y CON MUCHA TRISTEZA SE DIRIGE A SU SALON DE CLASES. LA CLASE SIGUIENTE ES "EVOLUCION DE LAS ESPECIES" A CARGO DEL PROFESOR RICHIE...

RICHIE ARRIBA A SU SALON DE CLASES, LOS ESTUDIANTES SE ENCUENTRAN ALLÍ, INCLUIDO LORENZO. RICHIE INICIA SU CLASE DE LA MANERA ACOSTUMBRADA REPARANDO EN ÉL. LUEGO DE SALUDAR A LOS ESTUDIANTES INICIA SU ACOSTUMBRADA PERORATA...

-SEGÚN SABEMOS, LOS CLAFEIRYS EVOLUCIONAN EN CLEFABLES, PARA SU EVOLUCION SE UTILIZA...

RICHIE SE FIJA EN LORENZO, ÉL SE ENCUENTRA DISTRAIDO LIMITANDO SU CURIOSIDAD A UNA GUÍA DE VIAJES POKÉMON, RICHIE LE LLAMA LA ATENCION PERO LORENZO NO SE PERCATA DEL RECLAMO. EL PROFESOR REITERA SU LLAMADO Y LORENZO SIGUE EN SU MISMA ACTITUD, HASTA QUE UNA DE SUS COMPAÑERAS LO VUELVE A LA REALIDAD...

-¡CHE! DESPERTATE QUE EL PROFE TE ESTÁ MIRANDO –DICE UNA CHICA MUY HERMOSA CON LARGOS CABELLOS NEGROS Y VESTIDA CON EL MISMO HORRIBLE UNIFORME QUE SE ENCUENTRA SENTADA A SU LADO.

-¡EH! ¿QUÉ SUCEDE? –VOLVIENDO LORENZO A LA REALIDAD.

-ALUMNO SEGRETI, ¿TIENE ALGÚN INCONVENIENTE? –DICE EL PROFESOR.

-NO, NADA PROFE... ¡DISCULPEMÉ!

-PRESTE ATENCION POR FAVOR.

-SI, DESCUIDE.

-¡PROSIGO ENTONCES! DECÍAMOS QUE PARA EVOLUCIONAR, LOS CLAFEIRYS NECESITAN DE UNA ROCA LUNAR...

-GRACIAS VIKY. -MURMURA LORENZO POR LO BAJO.

-DE NADA. -RESPONDE LA HERMOSA CHICA.

LUEGO DE CONCLUIDA SU CLASE, SE DIRIGE A HABLARLE A LORENZO YA QUE NO LO VE MUY BIEN, RICHIE INICIA LA CHARLA CON SU JOVEN DISCÍPULO...

-¿QUÉ TE OCURRE LORENZO? -INQUIERE EL PROFESOR.

-¡LO DE SIEMPRE PROFE! -RESPONDE EL ALUMNO.

-PERO... ¿NO LO CONVERSASTE CON TUS PADRES?

-¡PARA QUE! SIEMPRE LO MISMO, CADA VEZ QUE LES HABLO PARA PEDIRLES QUE ME SAQUEN DE ESTA JAULA DE PINGÜINOS ME DICEN QUE NO. QUE MI FUTURO ESTÁ AQUÍ, QUE VOY A LLEGAR A SER UN GRAN MAESTRO POKÉMON... QUE NO PUEDO ANDAR PERDIENDO MI TIEMPO HACIENDO UN VIAJE POKÉMON COMO SI FUERA CUALQUIER CHICO DE POR AHÍ...

-¿Y NO LES COMENTASTE QUE ES LO QUE MÁS DESEAS EN EL MUNDO? VIAJAR POR LA REGION EN BUSCA DE TUS PROPIOS POKÉMONS Y DE GANAR EXPERIENCIA BASANDOTE EN TUS ENSAYOS Y ERRORES COMO CUALQUIER CHICO DE TU EDAD.

-¡SI PROFE! PERO... ¿QUÉ QUIERE QUE LE DIGA? ¡ESTOY METIDO EN UN QUILOMBO TREMENDO! MIS VIEJOS NO ME VAN A SACAR DE AQUÍ NI A GANCHOS.

-¡NO TE PREOCUPÉS! -INTENTA TRANQUILIZAR EL PROFE A SU ALUMNO- CONOZCO GENTE QUE TE PUEDE SACAR DE ESTE LUGAR EN MENOS DE LO QUE CANTA UN DODUO, ¡PERO ESO SI! SON MUY COSTOSOS, PERO EFICIENTES -REMARCA EL PROFESOR.

-¡NO SE CALIENTE PROFE, YA FUE! -MANIFIESTA PESIMISTA EL ALUMNO.

-VOS DEJAME A MÍ Y VAS A VER COMO TE SACAN DE ACÁ. -LO TRANQUILIZA EL PROFE.

EL ALUMNO MIRA A SU PROFESOR CON CARA DE RESIGNACION, SUS ESPERANZAS MURIERON HACE MUCHO...

DOS DÍAS MÁS TARDE, LORENZO SE DIRIGE A UN CENTRO DE DIVERSIONES ELECTRONICAS (NDA: Un Sacoa) LLEGA A LA CAJA Y CARGA SU TARJETA CON DINERO SUFICIENTE PARA JUGAR UN PAR DE HORAS EN EL DAYTONA USA. SE ACOMODA EN EL VIDEOJUEGO SIMULADO ESPECIALMENTE PARA RECREAR UNA CABINA AUTOMOVILISTICA E INSERTA LA TARJETA EN LA RANURA CORRESPONDIENTE. UNA VEZ ACTIVADO EL JUEGO COMIENZA A RECORRER LA PISTA VIRTUAL DE CARRERAS HASTA LLEGAR A UNA PRONUNCIADA CURVA EN DONDE EL "PILOTO" PIERDE LA ESTABILIDAD DE SU VEHÍCULO ESTRELLÁNDOSE VIOLENTAMENTE EN LA CARRETERA.

KETCHUM VE DE LEJOS AL JOVEN LORENZO. DE ACUERDO A LO INVESTIGADO LES ESPERA A ÉL Y SU GRUPO OTRA MISION. TAL COMO ACORDO CON ANTERIORIDAD EL ENCUENTRO SE PRODUCE EN UN SALON DE VIDEOJUEGOS. ANTES DE CONTACTAR CON LORENZO, KETCHUM TOMA SUS ANTEOJOS, LOS LIMPIA CON UNA PEQUEÑA FRANELA Y VUELVE A COLOCARSELOS. DE INMEDIARTO, TOMA ASIENTO EN UNA DE LAS MÁQUINAS SIMULADORAS…

EL AUTO VUELVE A VOLVCAR EN LA PISTA. EN ESE PRECISO INSTANTE, LORENZO SE PERCATA DE QUE UN HOMBRE DE UNOS 27 AÑOS Y DE PELO NEGRO SE ENCUENTRA SENTADO EN LA MÁQUINA DE AL LADO MIRANDOLO FIJAMENTE A TRAVÉS DE SUS ANTEOJOS REDONDOS. EN ESE MOMENTO, LORENZO LO ENCARA...

-¿EL SEÑOR ZOSA, MARCELO ZOSA? -PREGUNTA LORENZO.

-ASÍ ES -RESPONDE CORTÉSMENTE QUIEN FUERA LLAMADO ZOSA -Y VOS DEBÉS SER LORENZO SEGRETI.

-SI... ¿COMO LO SUPO? PREGUNTA CON CURIOSIDAD.

-¡INVESTIGAMOS! -RESPONDE KETCHUM SOLEMNEMENTE. -TENGO ENTENDIDO DE QUE TUS PADRES TE INSCRIBIERON EN EL TEC POKÉMON PRACTICAMENTE EN CONTRA DE TU VOLUNTAD, LO QUE VOS ANSIÁS ES RECORRER EL MUNDO ATRAPANDO POKÉMONS COMO LO HACEN HABITUALMENTE LOS JOVENES ESTUDIANTES. ¿O ME EQUIVOCO?

-NO... NO SE EQUIVOCA. -MANIFIESTA LORENZO.

-LO QUE VOS QUERÉS ES SALIR DE ESA ESCUELA LO MÁS PRONTO POSIBLE, INICIAR TU VIAJE Y TODO ESO CON EL CONSENTIMIENTO DE TUS PADRES, LO QUE HASTA EL DÍA DE LA FECHA LES VENÍS SOLICITANDO Y ELLOS SE NIEGAN TERCAMENTE.

-SI SEÑOR... YO QUIERO ESO... ¿PODRÁ AYUDARME?

-EN SETENTA Y DOS HORAS, OCHENTA Y CUATRO CUANTO MUCHO, TUS PADRES NO SOLO TE VAN A RETIRAR DEL TEC POKÉMON SINO QUE ADEMÁS TE PERMITIRAN VIAJAR PARA QUE HAGAS TU ENTRENAMIENTO COMO LOS DEMAS JOVENES...

-¿Y COMO SE VAN A HACER CARGO COMO PARA HACER ALGO ASÍ?

-TE COMENTO COMO ES NUESTRO SISTEMA DE TRABAJO, NOSOTROS SOMOS UN EQUIPO ESPECIAL QUE REALIZA SIMULACROS, ES DECIR, ACTUAMOS UNA REPRESENTACION PARA LOGRAR QUE SE RESUELVA UN PROBLEMA DE TIPO DOMESTICO POR MÁS COMPLEJO QUE SEA. CREEME, SOMOS BASTANTE EFECTIVOS.

-¿PERO ESTÁ SEGURO DE ESO? -INTERRUMPE LORENZO.

-SEGURO NO ESTOY. -MANIFIESTA KETCHUM- PERO SI ESTOY CONVENCIDO EN UN NOVENTA POR CIENTO DE LO QUE DIGO. TE EXPLICO COMO ES NUESTRO SISTEMA DE PAGO: NOSOTROS ELABORAMOS UN PLAN, LO PRESUPUESTAMOS Y VOS PAGARÍAS EXACTAMENTE EL DOBLE EN CONCEPTO DE LOGÍSTICA Y MANO DE OBRA, PERO NO TE PREOCUPÉS, SÉ MUY BIEN QUE NO PODÉS PAGARLO, LO HARÁN TUS PADRES...

-¿Y COMO LES VA A SACAR UN MANGO A MIS VIEJOS? –MANIFIESTA DESCONFIADO LORENZO.

-NO TE PREOCUPÉS. -INQUIERE KETCHUM. -ESO DÉJANOSLO A NOSOTROS.

LORENZO MIRA A QUIEN SE ENCUENTRA FRENTE A ÉL. NO LE QUEDA MÁS QUE CONFIAR EN "ZOSA", EL CUAL LE SONRÍE Y SE RETIRA DEL LOCAL DE VIDEOJUEGOS.

HORAS DESPUÉS, KETCHUM SE ENCUENTRA REUNIDO EN SU CUARTEL GENERAL, UN LUGAR SECRETO DE PALETA, JUNTO A SUS SUBORDINADOS. PODEMOS ENCONTRAR EN EL LUGAR A TRACEY SKETCHIT, ENCARGADO DE REALIZAR LAS INVESTIGACIONES DE LOS CLIENTES Y DE LAS PERSONAS INVOLUCRADAS EN EL OPERATIVO DE SIMULACION. JUNTO A ÉL SE ENCUENTRA TAMBIEN BROCK SLATE, ENCARGADO DE LAS REPRESENTACIONES ACTORALES QUE EL GRUPO NECESITA PARA LLEVAR A CABO LOS PLANES, SOBRE ÉL PESA PRÁCTICAMENTE EL 70 POR CIENTO DEL OPERATIVO. KETCHUM CONFÍA PLENAMENTE EN SUS ACTUACIONES HASTA TAL PUNTO QUE LO DEJA IMPROVISAR CADA VEZ QUE SE ENCUENTRAN EN UN OPERATIVO. EL OTRO INTEGRANTE DE ESTA MISTERIOSA ORGANIZACION ES NI MÁS NI MENOS QUE GARY OAK, QUIEN SE OCUPA DE LA LOGÍSTICA Y DE CONSEGUIR LOS ELEMENTOS NECESARIOS PARA CUMPLIR CON LOS OPERATIVOS.

KETCHUM TOMA LA PALABRA, ES PRECISO COMENZAR CON LOS PREPARATIVOS DEL CASO EN CUESTION...

-¿QUÉ PUDISTE DESCUBRIR SKETCHIT? –INTERROGA KETCHUM.

EL MENCIONADO TOMA UNOS PAPELES Y COMIENZA A EXPLAYARSE CON LOS RESULTADOS DE LAS INVESTIGACIONES, MIENTRAS PONE UNA FOTO DE LORENZO SOBRE LA MESA:

-LORENZO RUBÉN SEGRETI, 12 AÑOS, ESTUDIANTE DEL INSTITUTO TECNOLOGICO POKÉMON. ENTRO AL CITADO ESTABLECIMIENTO EL TRES DE MARZO DE DOS MIL TRES. EL PRIMER AÑO DE ESTUDIOS LO PASO BASTANTE MAL, LA ANGUSTIA DE ENCONTRARSE ATRAPADO EN UN LUGAR QUE ABORRECE LO PONE MUY MAL. HACIA FINALES DE NOVIEMBRE DEL PASADO AÑO COMENZO A RELACIONARSE CON UNA DE SUS COMPAÑERAS DE ESTUDIO, AL INICIO FUE COMPAÑERISMO, LUEGO AMISTAD, AL DÍA DE HOY PODRÍA DECIRSE QUE ELLA ES EL ÚNICO MOTIVO POR EL CUAL AÚN NO SE VOLVIO LOCO DENTRO DE LA INSTITUCION.

-¿A QUE TE REFERÍS CON ESO SKETCHIT? -VUELVE A INTERROGAR KETCHUM.

-A QUE EL PIBE ESTÁ ENAMORADO DE ELLA –INTERRUMPE SLATE. -ESO ES LO QUE LO MANTIENE VIVO.

-¿Y COMO PODÉS ASEGURARLO SLATE? –PREGUNTA KETCHUM.

-DEBIDO A QUE SI ELLA SE VA EL PIBE SE MATA. RESPONDE SLATE.

-¿ELLA LE CORRESPONDE? –INTERROGA KETCHUM.

-ELLA SE RELACIONA CON ÉL, PERO NO LO SÉ... ELLA ES MUJER. –CONTESTA SKETCHIT. -CON LAS MUJERES NUNCA SE SABE, JAMÁS SABÉS LO QUE ESTÁN PENSANDO, LO QUE QUIEREN NI NADA. EN CAMBIO CON LOS HOMBRES ES TODO MÁS FRANCO, MÁS DIRECTO. ¡ME GUSTÁS O NO ME GUSTÁS! NO HAY VUELTAS...

-¡QUE RIDÍCULO QUE SOS SKETCHIT! –MANIFIESTA OAK.

-¿RIDÍCULO POR QUE OAK? -RESPONDE EL ALUDIDO. -¿POR EXPRESAR MIS SENTIMIENTOS?

-SEÑORES, ¿PODEMOS CONTINUAR? -INTERRUMPE KETCHUM. -NO TE PREOCUPÉS SKETCHIT, DE TODAS FORMAS PODRÍAMOS USAR ESO A NUESTRO FAVOR. ¿Y QUE MÁS DESCUBRISTE?

-A LORENZO LE GUSTAN LAS AVENTURAS Y EL MISTERIO. ES LO QUE LO LLEVA A QUERER ADENTRARSE A VIAJAR POR EL MUNDO. ES FANÁTICO DE LOS VIDEOJUEGOS QUE INVOLUCREN CARRERAS DE AUTOS Y TIENE PASION POR TODO LO QUE SEA MECANICO O ELECTRONICO CASI SIN HACER DIFERENCIAS.

-ME PARECE PERFECTO. –MANIFIESTA KETCHUM.

-POR ÚLTIMO PODRÍA DECIRTE QUE LORENZO ES UN CHICO DE DECISION Y CORAJE QUE NO SE ACHICA CON NADA.

-MUY BIEN. ¿Y QUE ME PODÉS DECIR DE LOS DEMÁS SKETCHIT? –INTERROGA KETCHUM.

SKETCHIT SONRÍE ANTE LA APROBACION DE KETCHUM, POR LO CUAL AHORA DESPLIEGA SOBRE LA MESA UNA SERIE DE FOTOGRAFÍAS DE LA HERMOSA AMIGA DE LORENZO...

-VICTORIA CELESTE ALZAGA CONDARCO, TRECE AÑOS. ESTUDIANTE DEL INSTITUTO TECNOLOGICO POKÉMON. PROVIENE DE UNA DE LAS MÁS ADINERADAS FAMILIAS DE CIUDAD CELESTE. ELLA SE LLAMA ASÍ DEBIDO AL FANATISMO DE SU PADRE POR EL EQUIPO LOCAL DE FÚTBOL. DICHO SEÑOR ES DUEÑO DE VARIAS GRANJAS POKÉMON. VICTORIA INGRESO AL TECNOLOGICO POKÉMON NO SOLO PORQUE LA APASIONAN LOS POKÉMONS SINO PORQUE TAMBIEN CEDIO A LA PRESION DE SU FAMILIA PARA ESTUDIAR ALLÍ, EN CIERTA FORMA ES ALMA GEMELA DE LORENZO, O MÁS BIEN, COMPAÑERA DE SUFRIMIENTOS. SI LE DIERAN A ELEGIR ELLA TAMBIEN SE IRÍA A VIAJAR POR EL MUNDO.

-EN CIERTA FORMA SE JUNTARON DOS PERSONAS QUE RENGUEAN DE LA MISMA PIERNA. –DICE KETCHUM.

-PODRÍA DECIRSE. –MANIFIESTA SKETCHIT. -ELLA NO TIENE AMIGAS, SIMPLEMENTE TIENE A SUS COMPAÑERAS DE CLASES CON LAS CUALES NO COMPARTE NI SUS SECRETOS NI SUS CONFIDENCIAS, CON LA ÚNICA PERSONA CON LA QUE SE SIENTE COMODA COMO PARA CONFIARLE SUS PROBLEMAS ES LORENZO.

-ESO NO NOS DICE MUCHO. -DICE SLATE. -MUCHAS VECES LAS MUJERES SUELEN USAS A SUS AMIGOS HOMBRES COMO CONFIDENTES Y SIN TENER MÁS INTERES EN ELLOS QUE EL DE AMISTAD.

-CONTINÚO. –COMENTA SKETCHIT. -ELLA NO ES DE MAQUILLARSE, PERO SUELE CONSUMIR GRANDES CANTIDADES DE PERFUMES Y DESODORANTES QUE USA PRÁCTICAMENTE A TODA HORA, A CADA MOMENTO Y EN CADA LUGAR. NO LEE REVISTAS FEMENINAS NI DE ADOLESCENTES COMO LAS CHICAS DE SU EDAD, MAS SIN EMBARGO TIENE PREDILECCION POR LOS GRANDES ESCRITORES: VERNE, SALGARI, ALLAN POE. DE VEZ EN CUANDO SE LA VE LEYENDO REVISTAS DE ACTUALIDAD COMO SER EL MAGAZINE KANTO O NOTICIAS DEL ALBA.

-¿TENEMOS ALGUN CONTACTO CON LAS EDITORIALES DE ESAS REVISTAS?-PREGUNTA KETCHUM.

-¡TENEMOS! -CONFIRMA OAK.

-PERFECTO, ¿QUÉ MÁS ENCONTRASTE SKETCHIT? -INDAGA KETCHUM.

-SEGÚN MIS INVESTIGACIONES, EL POKÉMON PREFERIDO DE VICTORIA ES CLAFEIRY, AUNQUE SUELE TENER DUELOS CON POKÉMONS DE TIPO SÍQUICO.

-NECESITAREMOS UN GRUPO DE CLAFEIRYS MUY BIEN ENTRENADOS. -MANIESTA KETCHUM.

-¡CUENTE CON ELLOS JEFE! –CONFIRMA OAK.

-PARA MÁS DATOS, PUEDO DECIR QUE A VICTORIA LE GUSTAN LOS CHICOS SEGUROS DE SI MISMO Y CON INTERÉS POR LA MECANICA Y CON CONOCIMIENTOS CIENTÍFICOS.

-PERFECTO SKETCHIT. -APRUEBA KETCHUM. -ANDÁ ANOTANDO OAK, NECESITAREMOS UN AUTO DE CARRERAS PREPARADO DE TAL FORMA QUE TENGA UNA FALLA MECÁNICA DETECTABLE POR ALGUIEN CON MÍNIMOS CONOCIMIENTOS PERO NO PARA ALGUIEN COMÚN.

-¡ANOTADO JEFE! –MANIFIESTA OAK.

-¿Y QUÉ ME PODÉS DECIR DE LOS PADRES DE LORENZO? –INQUIERE KETCHUM.

SKETCHIT TIENDE SOBRE LA MESA UNA SERIE DE FOTOGRAFÍAS DEL PADRE DE LORENZO, TOMA UNA DE ELLAS Y LA EXHIBE A LOS DEMÁS...

-ALBERTO AGUSTÍN SEGRETI. 41 AÑOS. PADRE DE FAMILIA, TRABAJA COMO BIOLOGO EN UNA GRANJA POKÉMON. CASADO EN PRIMERAS NUPCIAS CON SOFÍA GRACIELA RODRÍGUEZ. TIENE DOS HIJOS, UNO DE ELLOS ES LORENZO, ES EL MAYOR. TIENE TAMBIÉN UNA HIJA, OBVIAMENTE ES LA MENOR. ES LA CONSENTIDA DE SEGRETI PERO CON LOS LÍMITES ADECUADOS, NUNCA LA DEJA QUE ABUSE DE ELLOS PERO RESPETA ALGUNOS DE SUS DESEOS. EN SU JUVENTUD ESTUDIO EN EL TEC POKÉMON AL IGUAL QUE SU PADRE, LUEGO DE EGRESAR DEL TECNOLOGICO QUISO SER MILITAR PERO REPROBO SIEMPRE EL EXAMEN DE INGRESO, LAMENTABLEMENTE POR MUY POCOS PUNTOS, VIVE CON ESA FRUSTRACION YA QUE DE CHICO ÉL QUERÍA INGRESAR A LA ACADEMIA MILITAR PERO SUS PADRES LE IMPUSIERON EL TEC POKÉMON, Y POR ESO SE PRESENTO A LOS EXAMENES DE INGRESO COMO OFICIAL DE CARRERA. VIVE CULPANDO A SU PADRE POR ESE HECHO, YA QUE DE HABER INGRESADO A LA ACADEMIA MILITAR A LOS DIEZ AÑOS NO TENDRÍA QUE HABERSE SOMETIDO AL EXAMEN DE INGRESO CON POSTERIORIDAD.

-Y POR LO VISTO AHORA QUIERE CORTARLE LAS ALAS A SU HIJO, COMO SI REPITIERA LA HISTORIA O MÁS BIEN COMO SI EN SU HIJO ENCONTRARA LA MANERA DE VENGARSE DE SU PADRE DESTRUYENDO LAS ILUSIONES DE LORENZO. -COMENTA SLATE.

-SIEMPRE LOS PADRES TRATAN DE IMPONER SU VOLUNTAD. –DICE KETCHUM.

-ENTRE OTRAS COSAS TIENE UN FANATISMO POR LO SOBRENATURAL. –PROSIGUE SKETCHIT. -ESTÁ SUSCRIPTO A LA REVISTA "UFO!" UN MAGAZINE QUE TRATA DE OVNIS Y EXTRATERRESTRES, ADEMÁS FUE AL CINE A VER LA PELÍCULA: "HOMBRES DE NEGRO" NUEVE VECES Y LA SAGA CONTINUACION "HOMBRES DE NEGRO DOS" SOLO TRES VECES PORQUE NO LE PARECIO BUENA LA CANTIDAD DE EXTRATERRESTRES QUE APARECIERON. TIENE LAS VERSIONES EN DVD Y COMPRO TAMBIEN GRAN CANTIDAD DE OBJETOS DE COLECCION RELACIONADOS CON LA PELÍCULA.

-¿TENEMOS CONTACTOS DENTRO DE ESA EDITORIAL? –INDAGA KETCHUM.

-ES LA MISMA EDITORIAL DE LA REVISTA "NOTICIAS DEL ALBA" –ACLARA OAK.

-MEJOR ASÍ. -APRUEBA KETCHUM. -ADEMÁS VAMOS A NECESITAR UN OVNI Y ROCAS LUNARES.

-¿CUÁNTAS ROCAS QUERÉS KETCHUM? –PREGUNTA OAK.

-TODAS LAS QUE PUEDAS CONSEGUIR. –DICE KETCHUM. -SLATE, ¿TENÉS TRAJES NEGROS?

-¿CRUZADOS, ITALIANOS, DE SEDA O DE PANA? VOS DECIME DE QUE TIPO. –RESPONDE SLATE.

-MANDALOS A LIMPIAR A TODOS, VAMOS A NECESITAR VARIOS. –ORDENA KETCHUM.

-¡DE ACUERDO! –MANIFIESTA SLATE.

-PRECISARÍAMOS TAMBIEN QUE SE ORGANIZE UN DESFILE MILITAR EN LA VÍA PÚBLICA. –INDICA KETCHUM.

-¿DE CUAL DE LAS FUERZAS ARMADAS? –CONSULTA OAK.

-DEL EJERCITO PREFERENTEMENTE. SKETCHIT, ¿QUÉ ME PODÉS DECIR DE SOFÍA SEGRETI, LA MADRE DE LORENZO? –PREGUNTA KETCHUM.

SKETCHIT DESPLIEGA NUEVAMENTE SOBRE LA MESA UNA SERIE DE FOTOGRAFÍAS, EN ESTA OPORTUNIDAD LAS DE LA MADRE DE LORENZO, SOFÍA SEGRETI. Y COMIENZA A EXPLICAR...

-SOFÍA GRACIELA RODRÍGUEZ, 42 AÑOS, CASADA EN PRIMERAS NUPCIAS CON ROBERTO AGUSTÍN SEGRETI, OBVIAMENTE TAMBIEN TIENE DOS HIJOS. SE CONOCIERON EN EL TEC POKÉMON CUANDO AMBOS ESTABAN ESTUDIANDO PARA SER ENTRENADORES POKÉMON. SE CASARON LUEGO DE TERMINAR SUS ESTUDIOS Y ESPERARON CINCO AÑOS PARA TENER A SU PRIMER HIJO. ELLA CONSIENTE EN LO QUE PUEDE A LORENZO, PERO EN ESTA OCASION ELLA ESTÁ CONVENCIDA DE QUE MANTENERLO EN EL TEC POKÉMON ES UNA BUENA IDEA NO SOLO POR EL HECHO DE QUE ES UNA DE LAS MEJORES INSTITUCIONES EDUCATIVAS DE LA REGION SINO TAMBIÉN PORQUE ESPERA QUE SU HIJO SE ENAMORE DE UNA DE LAS ESTUDIANTES DE LA ESCUELA Y REPITA LA HISTORIA DE SU VIDA, ADEMÁS DE QUE SI ES DE ALTA ALCURNIA O DE BUEN LINAJE MUCHO MEJOR. SU PERFUME FAVORITO ES EL RED ROSE NUMERO OCHO Y SUELE LLEVAR UNO O DOS FRASCOS DENTRO DE SU CARTERA POR SI ACASO.

-QUIERO QUE ME CONSIGAS VARIOS DE ESOS PERFUMES. –SOLICITA KETCHUM.

-TENGO CANJE CON UNA PERFUMERÍA DE CIUDAD AZULONA. –EXPRESA OAK.

-¡TENÉS RAZON! –APUNTA KETCHUM- LA LÍDER DEL GIMNASIO DE ESA CIUDAD NOS DEBE ALGUNOS FAVORES.

-LA SEÑORA SEGRETI ADEMÁS GUSTA DE ESTAR BIEN INFORMADA POR LO CUAL SIEMPRE LEE ALGUNAS REVISTAS DE ACTUALIDAD. NO LEE MUCHOS LIBROS PERO EN SU JUVENTUD PUBLICO ALGUNOS CUENTOS FANTÁSTICOS Y DE CIENCIA FICCION. ACTUALMENTE HACE VARIOS AÑOS QUE NO ESCRIBE.

-¿SE PODRÁN CONSEGUIR ESOS CUENTOS? –INQUIERE KETCHUM.

-EN EL PARQUE POKÉMON SIEMPRE SE CONSIGUEN LIBROS Y REVISTAS USADAS. –MANIFIESTA OAK.

-TRATÁ ENTONCES DE CONSEGUIRTE TODO LO QUE ESA SEÑORA HAYA ESCRITO. –DICTAMINA KETCHUM.

-¡LISTO! –ASIENTE OAK.

-Y POR ÚLTIMO... –PROSIGUE SKETCHIT MIENTRAS PONE LAS FOTOS DE UNA NENA EN LA MESA. -VALENTINA MARIANA SEGRETI, NUEVE AÑOS DE EDAD, LA BENJAMINA DE LA FAMILIA. TIENE ESE NOMBRE DEBIDO A QUE ES EL NOMBRE DE UNA DE LAS PROTAGONISTAS DE UNO DE LOS CUENTOS QUE ESCRIBIO SOFÍA SEGRETI EN SU JUVENTUD.

-¿QUÉ CUENTO? -PREGUNTA KETCHUM.

-ESTE –DICE SKETCHIT MIENTRAS PONE UN LIBRO SOBRE LA MESA. -"VALENTINA VIAJA A LA LUNA" TRATA DE LAS AVENTURAS DE UNA NENA QUE SE EXTRAVÍA EN MONTE LUNA Y DE COMO SE CONVIRTIO EN UNA ENTRENADORA ESPECIALISTA EN POKÉMONS SÍQUICOS. ES UNO DE LOS LIBROS QUE MÁS LE GUSTO A SU MARIDO, ES POR ESO QUE SIGNIFICA MUCHO PARA ELLA. LOS POKÉMONS PREFERIDOS DE VALENTINA SON LOS DE ROCA, ADEMÁS HAY QUE DESTACAR QUE A DIFERENCIA DE SU HERMANO MAYOR, VALENTINA YA MANIFESTO A SUS PADRES SUS DESEOS DE ESTUDIAR EN EL TEC POKÉMON Y ESTÁ MUY ENTUSIASMADA CON ESA IDEA, YA DIJO QUE SE INSCRIBIRÁ EN EL PRECURSO QUE TOMAN AQUELLOS CHICOS QUE CUMPLEN LOS DIEZ AÑOS DE EDAD Y NO REALIZAN SU VIAJE POKÉMON, DE APROBARLO OBTENDRÁ UN PASE DIRECTO Y SIN EXÁMENES AL TEC POKÉMON.

-EVITARÍA EL TRAUMA Y LA FRUSTRACION QUE TUVO SU PADRE A ESA EDAD. -ASIENTE KETCHUM.

-¡EXACTO! –CONFIRMA SKETCHIT.

KETCHUM SE ESTIRA EN SU ASIENTO, APOYA LOS CODOS EN LA MESA Y LUEGO DE CRUZAR SUS MANOS COLOCA SU BARBILLA EN ELLAS AL MISMO TIEMPO QUE MANIFIESTA:

-SEÑORES, TENEMOS UN PLAN, ¿SE ANIMAN A HACERLO?

-¡DALO POR HECHO! -ASIENTEN LOS PRESENTES.

A LA MAÑANA DEL DÍA SIGUIENTE, EL DIARERO DEJA COMO TODOS LOS DOMINGOS, LA EDICION DOMINICAL DEL DIARIO, LA REVISTA "NOTICIAS DEL ALBA" Y LA SUSCRIPCION SEMANAL DE "UFO!", EL MAGAZINE DE LO SOBRENATURAL. LUEGO DE QUE EL CITADO REPARTIDOR ARROJARA AL JARDÍN DE LA RESIDENCIA SEGRETI LAS MENCIONADAS PUBLICACIONES, VEMOS QUE GARY OAK SE ESCABULLE SIGILOSAMENTE POR EL JARDÍN, TOMA LAS REVISTAS Y DEJA EN LUGAR DE ELLAS OTRAS SEMEJANTES, INCLUSO CON LA MISMA PORTADA...

UN PAR DE HORAS DESPUÉS, ESE MISMO DOMINGO, DÍA DE DESCANSO EN EL TEC POKÉMON, LORENZO SE ENCUENTRA CON GARY OAK, QUIEN LE TRAE UNA REVISTA: "NOTICIAS DEL ALBA" CON LAS INSTRUCCIONES PRECISAS SOBRE LO QUE DEBE HACER CON ELLA...

-¿ME ENTENDISTE BIEN LO QUE VAS A HACER? –INTERROGA OAK.

-SI... –ASIENTE LORENZO. -PERO... ¿ESTÁS SEGURO DE QUE SE LO VA A CREER?

-¡CONFIÁ EN MÍ, PAPÁ! –CONFIRMA OAK. -AHORA ANDÁ Y HACÉ TAL CUAL TODO LO QUE TE DIJE.

-¡TA BIEN!

-¡PERO NO CHE! NO VAYÁS ASÍ CON ESA PINTA. -RECRIMINA OAK.

-¿QUÉ, QUE TIENE DE MALO? –SE ATAJA LORENZO.

-¡PEINATE UN POCO! PARECÉS UN LORO MUERTO A ESCOBAZOS.

-¡UFA! –SE QUEJA LORENZO MIENTRAS SE PEINA.

-¡BUEH! AHORA SI ESTÁS MEJOR. -ASIENTE OAK. -¡ANDÁ Y NO TE OLVIDÉS DE HACER TODO COMO TE DIJE!

-¡TA BIEN CHE, TA BIEN! –DICE LORENZO MIENTRAS SE ALEJA DE OAK.

-LO ÚNICO QUE ME FALTA ES QUE ESTE ZAPATO SE EQUIVOQUE. –MURMURA OAK.

RATO MÁS TARDE, EN LA CASA DE LA FAMILIA SEGRETI, LOS PRESENTES SE REUNEN A DESAYUNAR MIENTRAS OBSERVAN LAS PUBLICACIONES QUE LLEGARON A LA CASA...

-¡PERO CHE! ¿SERÁ POSIBLE? ÚLTIMAMENTE EL DIARIO NO TRAE NOTICIAS DE AVISTAJES DE OVNIS EN NINGÚN LUGAR DEL MUNDO. –PROFIERE EL SEÑOR SEGRETI OBSERVANDO EL DIARIO.

-PARA ESO TENÉS TU REVISTA AMOR. –TRATA DE CALMARLO LA SEÑORA SEGRETI.

-¡JE! SI NO FUERA POR ELLA...

-¡MIRÁ PA! ACÁ SALÍO ALGO DE LO QUE BUSCÁS. –EXCLAMA LA NENA MIENTRAS PONE LA REVISTA "UFO!" SOBRE LA MESA. -DICE QUE HUBO UN AVISTAMIENTO DEL OVNI DE LOS CLAFEIRYS CERCA DEL TEC POKÉMON.

-AAAAH... AHÍ EN DONDE ESTÁ TU HERMANO ESTUDIANDO... ¿HABRÁ VISTO ALGO ÉL?

-¿Y POR QUE NO LO LLAMÁS Y LE PREGUNTÁS? –INQUIERE LA DULCE ESPOSA.

-¿¡PARA QUE!? -EXCLAMA DISGUSTADO EL MARIDO. -PARA QUE ME SALGA CON... ¡¡¡CON ESA LOCA IDEA QUE TIENE DE SALIRSE DEL INSTITUTO!!! NOOOO... DEJALO, ¡DEJALO QUE SE QUEDE ALLÍ DENTRO!

-¡MIRÁ PAPI! –EXCLAMA CON ALEGRÍA LA HIJA MIENTRAS VE LA TAPA DE LA REVISTA "NOTICIAS DEL ALBA" –ACÁ DICE QUE SE ORGANIZO UNA EXCURSION GRATUITA EN EL TEC POKÉMON PARA LOS FUTUROS ASPIRANTES... ¿¿¿PODEMOS IR MAÑANA???

-¿MAÑANA? -PREGUNTA SORPRENDIDO EL PADRE- ¿Y JUSTO MAÑANA TIENE QUE SER? –EXCLAMA CON EXTRAÑEZA EL PADRE.

-SI. –CONFIRMA LA NENA MIENTRAS VE LA CUBIERTA DE LA REVISTA. -ES QUE EN LA NOTA DICE QUE MAÑANA SE PRESENTARÁ POR ÚNICA VEZ EL PROFESOR ROBERTO MAKENZI (sic), EL ESPECIALISTA DE POKÉMONS DE ROCA Y DARÁ UNA CONFEDERACION (sic) SOBRE EL CUIDADO DE LOS POKÉMONS ROCA...

-NO SÉ... ¡VEREMOS! ES QUE MAÑANA TENGO QUE LABURAR... –MANIFIESTA EL PADRE.

¡¡¡DALE PAPITO LINDO!!! –INSISTE LA MENOR. -SI YO SÉ QUE VOS PODÉS FALTAR CUANDO QUERÉS AL TRABAJO... DALE... ¡DECÍ QUE SI, DALE PORFAAAA!

-BUENO... BUENO... –EXPRESA EL PADRE CON DUDOSAS PALABRAS. -YO, LLAMO, SI ME DAN PERMISO... ¡ME PEGO EL FALTAZO!

-¡VIVA PAPI! –EXCLAMA ALEGREMENTE LA PEQUEÑA VALENTINA.

EL SEÑOR SEGRETI SE LEVANTA DE LA MESA Y SE DIRIJE HACIA EL VIDEOTELÉFONO, DIGITA UN NÚMERO Y AL INSTANTE, LE RESPONDEN DEL OTRO LADO:

-¡GRANJA POKÉMON BUENOS DÍAS! ¿QUÉ PUEDO OFRECERLE? –INTERROGA UNA BELLA JOVENCITA DEL OTRO LADO DE LA LÍNEA.

-HOLA... HABLA SEGRETI. QUERÍA DECIRLE QUE MAÑANA NO PODRÉ ASISTIR A TRABAJAR...

-NO SE PREOCUPE SEÑOR SEGRETI, PUEDE TOMARSE EL DÍA LIBRE PORQUE HABRÁ RECAMBIO DE POKEBOLAS Y POR LO TANTO LOS EMPLEADOS NO ASISTIRÁN AL TRABAJO.

-¿PERO COMO, Y YO NO ESTABA ENTERADO? –EXCLAMA SORPRENDIDO SEGRETI.

-SE DECIDIO AYER SEÑOR.

-ESTÁ BIEN... GRACIAS POR INFORMARME.

-POR NADA, QUE TENGA UN BUEN DÍA.

-BUENO, POR LO VISTO IREMOS A ESA EXCURSION. –MANIFIESTA SEGRETI.

-¡¡¡VIVA!!! -GRITA CON ALEGRÍA LA NENITA.

NO MUY LEJOS DE LOS LÍMITES DE LA RESIDENCIA SEGRETI, UNA CAMIONETA BLANCA SE ENCUENTRA ESTACIONADA CON DOS PERSONAS EN SU INTERIOR. LOS OCUPANTES DEL VEHÍCULO TIENEN EN SU PODER UNOS TRANSMISORES, LOS CUALES ESTÁN CONECTADOS A LA LÍNEA TELEFONICA DE LA CASA SEGRETI...

-SE DECIDIO AYER SEÑOR. -REPITE UNA VOZ FEMENINA DENTRO DEL TRANSMISOR.

-ESTÁ BIEN... GRACIAS POR INFORMARME. –REPITE EN EL APARATO UNA VOZ MASCULINA.

-¿RECAMBIO DE POKEBOLAS? -EXPRESA UNO DE LOS OCUPANTES CON EXTRAÑEZA.

-ES LO MEJOR QUE TE PUDE CONSEGUIR KETCHUM –MANIFIESTA EL OTRO OCUPANTE.

-ESTÁ BIEN SKETCHIT... LO IMPORTANTE ES QUE FUNCIONO. -ASIENTE KETCHUM.

MOMENTOS MÁS TARDE, NOS ENCONTRAMOS NUEVAMENTE EN EL TEC POKÉMON. POR UNO DE LOS PASILLOS DE LA INSTITUCION, SE ENCUENTRA LORENZO CAMINANDO HACIA EL SECTOR DE LAS HABITACIONES LLEVANDO CONSIGO EL EJEMPLAR DE LA REVISTA "NOTICIAS DEL ALBA" QUE LE ENTREGARA OAK...

EN EL INTERIOR DE UNA DE ESAS HABITACIONES, VEMOS A VICTORIA ALZAGA, LA HERMOSA AMIGA DE LORENZO. ELLA ES UNA CHICA ALTA Y DE MUY HERMOSA FIGURA, AHORA, ESTÁ VESTIDA MUY PROLIJAMENTE CON UNOS VAQUEROS NEGROS QUE LE MARCAN AÚN MÁS SU FIGURA JUNTO A UNA REMERA CELESTE QUE DESTACA SUS SENOS EN FORMACION. LA MISMA SE ENCUENTRA RECOSTADA BOCA ABAJO EN SU CAMA, CON UNA DE SUS MANOS APOYADA EN SU CARA, SOSTENIENDO SU MENTON Y CON LA OTRA VA HOJEANDO UN LIBRO DE SALGARI: "SANDOKÁN" MIENTRAS LEE SU LIBRO BEBE COCACOLA CON SORBETE DESDE UN VASO... PERO EN ESE PRECISO INSTANTE ALGUIEN TOCA A LA PUERTA DE SU HABITACION... AL PREGUNTAR ACERCA DE LA IDENTIDAD DEL VISITANTE, ESCUCHA COMO RESPUESTA EL NOMBRE DE LORENZO. AL INSTANTE Y SIN PERDER TIEMPO, CORRE A ABRIR LA PUERTA...

-HOLA LORENZO... -MURMURA LA JOVENCITA CON UN LIGERO SONROJO EN SUS MEJILLAS. -¿COMO ESTÁS?

-HOLA VIKY... –RESPONDE ÉL. VINE... VINE A TRAERTE ESTA REVISTA, ES LA DE HOY... SÉ QUE TE GUSTA.

-¡AY GRACIAS! -RESPONDE VICTORIA MIENTRAS TOMA LA REVISTA DE MANOS DE LORENZO. –NO TE HUBIERAS HECHO DRAMA. ¡PASÁ! JUSTO ESTABA LEYENDO UN LIBRO...

-COMO QUIERAS... –EXCLAMA LORENZO ALGO AVERGONZADO.

-A VER SI TRAE ALGO NUEVO... –DICE VICTORIA MIENTRAS PASA LAS HOJAS DE LA MISMA.

-SIEMPRE TRAE ALGUNA PROMOCION. –ASEGURA LORENZO.

-BANCAME UN TOQUE...

-SI... DE ACUERDO.

EN ES MOMENTO, VICTORIA SE ACERCA A SU ARMARIO, ABRE EL MISMO Y SACA DE ALLÍ UN FRASCO CON UN LÍQUIDO VERDOSO, INMEDIATAMENTE DESPUÉS DE HACER ESTO, LO ABRE Y COMIENZA A ROCIARSE CON EL LÍQUIDO POR TODO EL CUERPO ANTE EL ASOMBRO DE LORENZO...

-¿QUÉ HACÉS? –DICE EL JOVEN.

-ME PONGO MÁS PERFUME, ES QUE ME PARECIO QUE ESTABA TODA CHIVADA. -AFIRMA VICTORIA.

-NO HAY DRAMAS, POR MÍ ESTÁ TODO PIOLA.

-¡MIRA, OLELO! -DICE LA BELLA VICTORIA MIENTRAS LE ACERCA EL FRASCO A LA NARIZ-

-SI, TA BUENO. –DICE LORENZO MIENTRAS HUELE EL PERFUME. -¡AH! FIJATE EN LA REVISTA QUE ME PARECE QUE HAY ALGO QUE TE VA A IMPORTAR.

-A VER, ¿QUÉ ES? -EXCLAMA CON CURIOSIDAD LA CHICA.

-EN LA HOJA DEL MEDIO CREO QUE ES.

AL ABRIR LA REVISTA, VICTORIA ENCUENTRA EN LA PÁGINA CENTRAL DE LA MISMA UN CUPON JUNTO A UNA PROPAGANDA DE CIUDAD AZULONA, LA CIUDAD DE LOS PERFUMES, DEL GIMNASIO Y UNA FOTOGRAFÍA DE SU LIDER, ERIKA. EN EL ANUNCIO MANIFIESTA QUE EN EXCLUSIVA, Y POR ESE DÍA, ERIKA, LA LÍDER DEL GIMNASIO ESTARÁ REGALANDO MUESTRAS GRATIS Y REALIZANDO SORTEOS DE PERFUMES ENTRE LOS PRESENTES EN EL PUEBLO CERCANO. ANTE EL ENTUSIASMO QUE ELLA PRESENTA, LORENZO SE OFRECE A ACOMPAÑARLA A BUSCAR ESAS MUESTRAS GRATIS, LO CUAL ELLA ACEPTA ENCANTADA.

MINUTOS DESPUÉS, VEMOS A LOS JOVENES SALIR CORRIENDO POR LA ENTRADA PRINCIPAL DEL TEC POKÉMON CON RUMBO AL PUEBLO, AL VERLOS, OAK TOMA SU RADIO Y SE COMUNICA CON SU JEFE...

-¡LOS PIBES VAN HACIA EL PRIMER OBJETIVO! –MANIFIESTA OAK A TRAVES DE SU RADIO.

-¡COMPRENDIDO! –RESPONDE KETCHUM A TRAVES DEL RADIO. -DIGANLE A MARCO PALMAS QUE SE PREPARE.

-¡OK! CAMBIO Y FUERA.

PASEMOS A COMERCIALES...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

****

****

¡HOLAS! COMO LES VA, SOY JULIAN MANES, EN ESTA OPORTUNIDAD LES PRESENTO UN NUEVO FIC CON CARACTERISTICAS ALGO ESPECIALES. LOS ARGENTINOS YA CONOCEN LA SERIE "LOS SIMULADORES" POR LO CUAL NO LES PARECIO MUY EXTRAÑO EL FORMATO DEL FIC NI LAS CARACTERISTICAS DE LOS PERSONAJES. LO NOVEDOSO, EN MI CASO ES QUE ME SALÍ DE MI TRADICIONAL FORMATO "TEATRAL" PARA IR A UNO MÁS LITERARIO, OCURRE QUE ME PARECIO MEJOR ESTE SISTEMA QUE EL QUE SIEMPRE USO, EN ESPECIAL PARA ESTE TIPO DE FIC. OJALÁ QUE LES GUSTE MUCHO Y PARA LOS QUE CONOCEN LA SERIE, ESPERO HABER ELEGIDO BIEN A LOS PERSONAJES EN CADA UNA DE LAS POSICIONES SE LO DEDICO ESPECIALMENTE A PSYDUCK 054 QUIEN SE ENCUENTRA ESTUDIANDO MUCHO EN LA UNIVERSIDAD, Y QUE ADEMÁS SE ENCUENTRA DESARROLLANDO UN PROYECTO NUEVO :D ADEMÁS DE QUE ME DIO LOS ÁNIMOS PARA EL ESTRENO :D ¡JEJE! YA SABEN MI MAIL: julianmanesarrobahotmail.com AUNQUE AÚN NO ENTIENDO PORQUÉ LA "O" CON EL ACENTO SE VE ASÍ: """ Y QUE LA ARROBA NO APARECE EN LA PÁGINA :S BUENO, CREO QUE YA DIJE TODO, ESPERO ALGÚN REVIEW. ¡SUERTE!

JULIAN MANES:

LOS POKESIMULADORES: JUNIO 2004. TODOS LOS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS, EXCEPTO LOS INTEGRANTES DE LA FAMILIA SEGRETI Y VICTORIA QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE F.L.A. "JULIAN MANES" PERTENECEN A NINTENDO INC.


	2. Capitulo Dos

**LOS POKESIMULADORES**

**EPISODIO: "EL ESTUDIANTE EXTRATERRESTRE"**

**BLOQUE DOS:**

.

.

AMBOS JOVENES CAMINAN AHORA POR LA AVENIDA PRINCIPAL DEL PUEBLO, AL LLEGAR A UNA PEQUEÑA GALERIA COMERCIAL, LOGRAN DISTINGUIR UN STAND DE PROMOCIONES EN LA ENTRADA DE LA MISMA. AL ACERCARSE A DICHAS INSTALACIONES, SE ENCUENTRAN CON LA SORPRESA DE QUE ERIKA, LA LÍDER DEL GIMNASIO DE CIUDAD AZULONA SE ENCUENTRA ALLÍ ENTREGANDO MUESTRAS GRATIS DE PERFUMES A LA GENTE. COMO PUEDEN SE ABREN PASO POR ENTRE LA MULTITUD HASTA ALCANZAR UN LUGAR FRENTE A ERIKA. AL INSTANTE, Y COMO BUEN CABALLERO, LORENZO SOLICITA VARIOS PERFUMES A ERIKA, LA CUAL LE ENTREGA VARIAS PROBETAS CONTENIENDO DIVERSOS LÍQUIDOS DE COLORIDOS VARIADOS. LUEGO, VICTORIA SE ACERCA HASTA EL FRENTE DEL PUESTO EN DONDE EXCIBE EL CUPON QUE VENÍA ADJUNTO A LA REVISTA...

.

.

-¡AQUÍ TENEMOS UN CUPON! –EXCLAMA VICTORIA MIENTRAS LE DA EL CUPON.

-¡VAYA! OTRA AFORTUNADA. –MANIFIESTA ERIKA MIENTRAS LO TOMA. –VEAMOS QUE TAN BUENA ES SU SUERTE. –EXPONE ERIKA MIENTRAS HACE GIRAR UN BOLILLERO DE COLOR NEGRO. -TE TOCO EL NÚMERO 29 EN EL CUPON.

-ASÍ ES. -CONFIRMA VICTORIA.

-VEAMOS. -DICE LA LÍDER MIENTRAS RETIRA DEL BOLILLERO LA BOLILLA AFORTUNADA. –EL GANADOR ES... ¡EL NÚMERO 29!

-¡GANÉ, GANÉ, GANÉ! -EXCLAMA TRIUNFADORA LA CHICA.

-TE FELICITO VICTORIA. –COMENTA LORENZO.

-¿Y CUAL ES EL PREMIO? –INQUIERE LA JOVEN.

-ES ESTE. –DICE ERIKA MIENTRAS LE ENTREGA UN PAR DE FRASCOS DE PERFUME.- DOS UNIDADES DE NUESTRO EXCLUSIVO PERFUME RED ROSE NÚMERO OCHO.

-¡AY! PERO SI ESTÁ REBUENO, DELICIOSO... –DICE VICTORIA MIENTRAS LO HUELE. ME PONDRÉ UN TOQUE.

-¿VAMOS A CAMINAR UN CACHO? –DICE LORENZO.

-¡SI! DALE, VAMOS. –ASIENTE VICTORIA.

.

.

SEGUNDOS DESPUÉS DE QUE LOS JOVENES SE ALEJAN DEL PUESTO, APARECE EN ESCENA TODD, EL FOTOGRAFO POKÉMON MÁS FAMOSO DE LA REGION, EL CUAL TRABAJA COMO ASISTENTE PERSONAL DE KETCHUM, SE ACERCA A ERIKA Y COMIENZA A HABLAR CON ELLA.

.

.

-¡PERFECTO! LOS CHICOS YA SE FUERON. –EXCLAMA TODD.

-¡LISTO CHICAS! YA NO HACE FALTA QUE FINJAN. –EXPRESA LA LÍDER.

.

.

EN ESE MOMENTO, LAS "PARTICIPANTES" QUE ESTABAN ESPERANDO PARTICIPAR DEL SORTEO COMIENZAN A DISPERSARSE Y UNO DE LOS ASISTENTES COMIENZA A DESARMAR EL PUESTO DE PERFUMES. UNA DE LAS CHICAS QUE PARTICIPARON DEL "SORTEO" SE ACERCA A ERIKA Y LE PREGUNTA:

.

.

-PERO... ¿Y QUE PASABA SI NO SALÍA EL NÚMERO QUE ELLA TENÍA?

-ESO ESTABA DENTRO DE NUESTROS PLANES. –DICE ERIKA.

.

.

EN ESE MOMENTO, ELLA ABRE EL BOLILLERO, DE SU INTERIOR CAEN VARIAS BOLILLAS, TODAS Y CADA UNA DE LAS CUALES SE ENCUENTRAN MARCADAS CON UN ÚNICO NÚMERO: EL 29.

.

.

-¿ME COPIÁS SLATE? –PREGUNTA TODD POR LA RADIO.

-AFIRMATIVO –RESPONDE BROCK SLATE POR EL RADIO.

-LOS PIBES VAN HACIA VOS. ¿ESTÁN LISTOS?

-ESTÁ TODO OK. –CONFIRMA SLATE.

-YO LOS VOY A IR SIGUIENDO, CUANDO SE ACERQUEN A VOS TE AVISO POR EL RADIO.

-OK. -MANIFIESTA BROCK.

.

.

AHORA ESTAMOS JUNTO A BROCK SLATE, EL CUAL, SEGÚN VEMOS, SE ENCUENTRA AL LADO DE UN COCHE DE CARRERAS, DENTRO DE ÉL SE ENCUENTRA EL FAMOSO CORREDOR DE TURISMO CARRETERA, MARCO PALMAS, EL CUAL FUE AYUDADO ANTERIORMENTE POR ESTE EQUIPO, QUIENES LE CONSIGUIERON SPONSORS PUBLICITARIOS PARA PODER COMPETIR PROFESIONALMENTE. EN ESTOS MOMENTOS, SE ENCUENTRA AYUDÁNDOLOS TAL Y COMO LO HABÍA PROMETIDO EN AQUELLA OPORTUNIDAD.

.

.

-¿ESTÁS PREPARADO MARKITO? –PREGUNTA BROCK.

-SI CHAVON. -AFIRMA PALMAS.

.

.

MIENTRAS TANTO, NUESTROS JOVENES PROTAGONISTAS VAN CAMINANDO POR LA AVENIDA PRINCIPAL DEL PUEBLO, CONVERSANDO ANIMADAMENTE DE SUS COSAS...

.

.

-¿Y YA LES PREGUNTASTE A TUS VIEJOS SI TE VAN A DEJAR VIAJAR? –INQUIERE VICTORIA.

-SI... LES PREGUNTÉ. -RESPONDE LORENZO.

-¿Y QUE TE CONTESTARON?

-NO ME DIERON BOLA, PERO NO TE CALENTÉS POR ESO, LO QUE IMPORTA ES QUE ME ESTOY OCUPANDO PARA QUE ME DEJEN SALIR.

-SI VOS TE VAS... VOY A EXTRAÑARTE. –RESPONDE CABIZBAJA LA CHICA.

-NO HABÍA CAPTADO ESO, AUNQUE YO... TAMBIÉN TE VOY A EXTRAÑAR. –RESPONDE LORENZO CON UN DEJO DE TRISTEZA.

-¿DE VERDAD? –PREGUNTA VICTORIA EMOCIONADA.

-SI. VAMOS POR ESTA OTRA CALLE, ASÍ PASAMOS POR LA PLAZA.

-¡DALE! –ASIENTE VICTORIA.

.

.

MÁS ATRÁS, Y CON DISIMULO, TODD NO LE PIERDE PISADA A LA PAREJA, QUIENES SE ENCUENTRAN PROXIMOS A DAR LA VUELTA A LA ESQUINA...

.

.

-¿ME COPIÁS SLATE? –PREGUNTA TODD POR RADIO.

-TE ESCUCHO. -RESPONDE SLATE.

-LOS PIBES VAN A DAR LA VUELTA A LA ESQUINA EN CINCO, CUATRO, TRES, DOS...

.

.

-¡QUE RICO QUE ES ESTE PERFUME! -DICE VICTORIA MIENTRAS SE ROCÍA CON UNA DE LAS MUESTRAS QUE LE ENTREGO ERIKA.

-SI, LA VERDAD QUE ESTÁN TODOS REBUENOS.

-¿VAS A VENIR A VERME? -PREGUNTA VICTORIA.

-SI, SI TE CABE MÁS VALE QUE VOY A VENIR. –AFIRMA LORENZO.

-ME RECABE, ADEMÁS ME GUSTARÍA TANTO PODER VIAJAR POR EL MUNDO CAPTURANDO POKÉMONS.

-SERÍAS MUY BUENA COMPAÑÍA. –EXPRESA SONRIENTE LORENZO.

.

.

-LOS PIBES VAN A DAR LA VUELTA A LA ESQUINA EN CINCO, CUATRO, TRES, DOS... –CUENTA TODD POR RADIO.

-LISTO MARCO, YO ME BORRO –MANIFIESTA SLATE.

-QUEDATE TRANQUI, ME ACUERDO DE LO QUE TENGO QUE DECIR. -REAFIRMA MARCO.

.

.

LUEGO DE QUE TODD FINALIZARA SU CUENTA REGRESIVA, LOS JOVENES DAN LA VUELTA A LA ESQUINA. ALLÍ SE ENCUENTRAN CON UN AUTO DE CARRERAS EN DIRECCION OPUESTA AL SENTIDO QUE LLEVAN. MARCO PALMAS ESTÁ ALLÍ. AL PARECER EL VEHÍCULO SUFRIO ALGÚN DESPERFECTO YA QUE EL CORREDOR SE ENCUENTRA METIDO DE CABEZA EN EL MOTOR DEL AUTO. AL VER EL AUTO, LORENZO SE ACERCA MIENTRAS VICTORIA LO CONTEMPLA SIN DECIR NADA AL MISMO TIEMPO QUE SE ROCÍA CON EL PERFUME QUE GANO DE PREMIO.

.

.

-¿LE PASO ALGO DON? –PREGUNTA LORENZO.

-¡MA QUE DON! –DICE MARCO LEVANTÁNDOSE DE SU POSICION. -¿NO TE DISTE CUENTA DE QUIEN SOY?

-¡MARCO PALMAS! EL CORREDOR DE TURISMO CARRETERA –RESPONDE LORENZO CON GRAN EMOCION.

-¿MARCO PALMAS? –DICE VICTORIA SORPRENDIDA.

-¡ASÍ ES! EL MISMO. –CONTESTA EL CORREDOR.

-PERO ¿QUÉ LE PASO? –CONSULTA LORENZO.

-¡MA QUE SÉ YO! HACE RATO QUE ME VENÍA JODIENDO. –RESPONDE MARCO.

-Y, POR AHÍ ES ALGUNA BASURITA QUE SE LE METIO EN EL FILTRO DE NAFTA.

-SI, YA ME FIJÉ, LO REVISÉ TODO AL FILTRO 'E NASTA.

-¿Y EL BURRO DE ARRANQUE? –INQUIERE NUEVAMENTE LORENZO.

-¡NAH! ESE ANDA AL PELO.

-¿NO SE FIJO SI LAS BUJÍAS ESTÁN HACIENDO BUEN CONTACTO? –INSISTE LORENZO.

-CHE, SABÉS QUE TENÉS RAZON, NO ME HABÍA FIJADO.

-LORENZO, ¿COMO SE TE OCURRIO ESO? –PREGUNTA VICTORIA.

-Y, ES QUE ALGO SÉ DE MECÁNICA. –CONFIESA LORENZO.

-¡QUE SUERTE! –EXCLAMA VICTORIA ALEGREMENTE.

.

.

MINUTOS DESPUÉS, MARCO PALMAS TERMINA SU REVISION. LUEGO DE AJUSTARLE LAS BUJÍAS A SU AUTO, LO PRUEBA Y ARRANCA CON UN FUERTE BRAMIDO. AL COMPROBAR QUE SU AUTO FUNCIONA BIEN, LE AGRADECE FERVOSORAMENTE SU "AYUDA".

.

.

-¡GRACIAS LOCO! LA VERDAD, NO SE ME HABÍA OCURRIDO REVISAR LAS BUJÍAS, ES QUE LAS PUSE NUEVAS HACE UN RATO, LO SAQUÉ A PROBAR Y MEDIO COMO QUE SE ME AHOGO. –DICE EL CORREDOR.

-SI, A NADIE SE LE HUBIERA OCURRIDO. –MANIFIESTA LORENZO.

-EXCEPTO A LORENZO. –DICE VICTORIA MIENTRAS ABRAZA SU BRAZO Y APOYA SU CABEZA EN EL HOMBRO DE LORENZO.

-AJA... -RESPONDE LORENZO TÍMIDAMENTE Y CON UN RUBOR EN SUS MEJILLAS.

-¡GRACIAS DE NUEVO CHE! –DICE MARCO MIENTRAS SUBE AL AUTO. -¿NO QUIEREN QUE LOS ACERQUE A ALGÚN LADO?

-¡GRACIAS! PERO PASA QUE AHORA VAMOS A LA PLAZA, ESTÁ PIOLA COMO PARA CAMINAR UN TOQUE. –DICE LORENZO.

-SI, ADEMÁS NOS VAMOS A COMER POR AHÍ TAMBIÉN. –CONFIRMA VICTORIA.

-¡COMO DIGAN! –MANIFIESTA MARCO. -¡NOS ESTAMOS VIENDO!

.

.

DICHO ESTO, EL CORREDOR ACELERA EL MOTOR DE SU AUTO Y SE ALEJA DEL LUGAR A GRAN VELOCIDAD DANDO VUELTA EN LA ESQUINA DE LA CALLE POR LA CUAL LLEGARON LORENZO Y VICTORIA. AL QUEDAR FUERA DE LA VISTA DE LOS CHICOS, MARCO DETIENE SU MARCHA. TODD SE ACERCA AL AUTO AL MISMO TIEMPO EN QUE MARCO DESCIENDE DEL MISMO.

.

.

-¡SALIO TODO BARBARO! –EXCLAMA MARCO.

-¡BIEN! -AFIRMA TODD.

-¡EH! –EXCLAMA ALGUIEN. -¿QUÉ PASO?

-¡AH! SOS VOS SLATE. –EXCLAMA TODD AL VER A BROCK ACERCARSE A ELLOS.

-NO TE HAGÁS DRAMAS, SALIO TODO AL PELO. –ASIENTE MARCO.

-¡MUY BIEN! –ASIENTE SLATE MIENTRAS TOMA SU RADIO. -LE AVISARÉ A KETCHUM.

-YO IRÉ A ENCONTRARME CON OAK. -DICE TODD MIENTRAS SE ALEJA DEL LUGAR.

-¡ME COPIÁS KETCHUM! –PREGUNTA SLATE A TRAVÉS DE LA RADIO.

-¡AFIRMATIVO! -RESPONDE KETCHUM EN EL TRANSMISOR. -¿COMO SALIO LA PRIMERA FASE?

-¡TODO PERFECTO KETCHUM!

-DE ACUERDO, LEVANTEN TODO Y PROSIGAMOS MAÑANA. –ORDENA EL JEFE. –NOS ENCONTRAMOS EN EL CUARTEL GENERAL EN DOS HORAS ASÍ FINALIZAMOS LOS DETALLES.

-¡COPIADO! LE PASO EL DATO A OAK. –MANIFIESTA SLATE.

-DE ACUERDO. CAMBIO Y FUERA –CIERRA LA TRANSMISION KETCHUM.

-¡BUENO MUCHACHO! ¿TE ACERCO A ALGÚN LADO? –INQUIERE MARCO.

-Y DALE, YA QUE ESTÁS, ACERCAME HASTA DONDE SE FUE TODD. –PROPONE SLATE.

.

.

BROCK SLATE SUBE AL AUTO Y JUNTO A MARCO PALMAS SE ALEJAN DEL LUGAR A GRAN VELOCIDAD. MOMENTOS DESPUÉS, SE ENCUENTRAN CON OAK, A QUIEN LE INFORMAN DE LA DECISION DE SU JEFE.

.

.

LORENZO Y VICTORIA PASAN UN MARAVILLOSO DÍA EN LA PLAZA, JUEGAN EN ELLA, SE ACUESTAN A TOMAR SOL, LEEN UN RATO, Y ALMUERZAN JUNTOS. AL ATARDECER, AMBOS SE DIRIGEN NUEVAMENTE AL TEC POKÉMON, PERO, ANTES DE SEPARARSE, RICHIE SE ACERCA A ELLOS YA QUE TIENE ALGO QUE DECIRLES:

.

.

-QUE SUERTE QUE LOS ENCUENTRO, QUERÍA PEDIRLES ALGO A LOS DOS. –EXPRESA RICHIE ACERCÁNDOSE A ELLOS.

-SI, ¿QUE OCURRE PROFESOR? –EXCLAMA VICTORIA.

-MAÑANA VA A VENIR UN RECONOCIDO INVESTIGADOR ESPECIALISTA EN POKÉMONS DE ROCA. VIENE A DARLE UNA CONFERENCIA A LOS JOVENES QUE RECIÉN SE INICIAN EN LA ESCUELA, Y...

-¿PERO CUAL ES EL DRAMA PROFE? –CONSULTA LORENZO.

-EL DRAMA ES QUE EL ASISTENTE QUE VENÍA CON ÉL SE ACCIDENTO, POR LO CUAL NO TENDRÁ A NADIE QUE LO ASISTA DURANTE LA CONFERENCIA Y LA RECORRIDA POR EL INSTITUTO Y PENSÉ QUE...

-¿QUIERE QUE NOSOTROS LO AYUDEMOS AL CIENTÍFICO? –ASIENTE VICTORIA.

-SI... ALGO ASÍ. -CONFIRMA RICHIE.

-PUEDE CONTAR CON NOSOTROS PROFE. –CONSIENTE VICTORIA.

-¿EH, YO NO DIJE NADA? –MURMURA LORENZO.

-NO TE HAGÁS DRAMA LORENZO, VA A SER DIVERTIDO, ADEMÁS VOY A ESTAR YO. –DICE VICTORIA.

-¡TA BIEN! SI VOS LO DECÍS. –COMENTA RESIGNADO LORENZO.

-¡GRACIAS CHICOS! SABÍA QUE PODÍA CONTAR CON USTEDES. –RESPONDE RICHIE. –NOS VEMOS MAÑANA A LAS 8:00 EN EL AULA 201. DESCANSEN BIEN. –MANIFIESTA RICHIE MIENTRAS SE ALEJA DE LA JOVEN PAREJA.

.

.

LUEGO DEL ENCUENTRO CON RICHIE, LOS CHICOS LLEGAN A LA PUERTA DE LA HABITACION DE VICTORIA, ELLA ESTÁ MUY CONTENTA POR EL HERMOSO DÍA QUE PASO AL LADO DE LORENZO...

 .

.

-GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARME, LO PASÉ MUY BIEN CON VOS. –AFIRMA VICTORIA.

-NO, NO HAY DRAMAS, ESTÁ TODO PIOLA. –DICE LORENZO.

-¡AY! LORENZO... –EXCLAMA CON ANGUSTIA LA JOVEN.

-PARÁ CHE, ¿QUÉ TE PASA? –DICE LORENZO CON PREOCUPACION.

-ES QUE... NO ME GUSTARÍA QUE TE VAYÁS DE ACÁ.

-SI, LO SÉ, PERO... ¡NO ME BANCO MÁS ESTAR ACÁ ENCERRADO!

-ESTÁ BIEN, ME GUSTO MUCHO SER TU AMIGA...

-¿PERO QUE DECÍS VIKY? PASE LO QUE PASE VAMOS A SEGUIR VIÉNDONOS.

-SI... YA LO SÉ... PERO NO VA A SER LO MISMO... -DICE LA JOVEN.

-SI, TENÉS RAZON. PERO A VOS NO TE VAN A DEJAR SALIR DE ACÁ.

-¡NO LO SÉ! –EXCLAMA ANGUSTIADA VICTORIA AL MISMO TIEMPO QUE LO ABRAZA.

-VIKY... -MURMURA LORENZO.

-CUIDATE MUCHO. -DICE VICTORIA AL MISMO TIEMPO QUE SE SUELTA DE LORENZO. –Y MÁS TE VALE QUE CAPTURÉS MUCHOS POKÉMONS.

-SI, MÁS BIÉN. –CONFIRMA LORENZO.

-¡CHAU! ME VOY A DESCANSAR, MAÑANA HAY QUE MADRUGAR.

-SI, CHAU, DESCANSÁ.

.

.

EN ESE MOMENTO, Y PARA SORPRESA DE LORENZO, VICTORIA SE ACERCA A ÉL Y LE DA UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA, PERO, CON TAL ATINO QUE LOGRA ROZAR LA COMISURA DE SUS LABIOS. EL MUCHACHO QUEDA ATONITO EN SU LUGAR MIENTRAS VE A LA HERMOSA VICTORIA ENTRAR A SU HABITACION MUY FELIZ Y SONRIENTE. AL REACCIONAR, LORENZO SONRÍE RADIANTE Y SE ALEJA DIRIGIÉNDOSE A SU HABITACION.

SIN QUE ÉL LO NOTE, UNA PERSONA SE ENCUENTRA OBSERVANDO TODA LA ESCENA A TRAVÉS DE LA VENTANA DEL PASILLO COLGADO DE UNA SOGA, LUEGO DE QUE LORENZO SE ALEJA, ESTA PERSONA PASA SU INFORME A TRAVÉS DE SU RADIO.

.

.

-¿ME TOMÁS KETCHUM? –DICE A LA RADIO. –AQUÍ SKETCHIT, TE COMENTO QUE LOS TORTOLITOS ESTÁN FELICES.

-ME ALEGRO MUCHO DE QUE ASÍ SEA. –RESPONDE KETCHUM POR RADIO. –ANDÁ A DESCANSAR, SUSPENDEMOS TODO HASTA MAÑANA.

-GRACIAS JEFE, CORTO Y FUERA.

.

.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE, LUNES, VEMOS A LOS SEÑORES SEGRETI PARTIR DE SU RESIDENCIA EN SU AUTO RUMBO HACIA EL TEC POKÉMON. DE REPENTE, AL LLEGAR A UNA INTERSECCION, SE ENCUENTRAN CON QUE LA MISMA SE ENCUENTRA CERRADA…

.

.

-¿PERO QUE OCURRE? –MANIFIESTA MOLESTO EL SEÑOR SEGRETI.

-CALMATE ALBERTO, AHÍ VIENE UN POLICÍA, PREGUNTALE A VER QUE OCURRE.

-BUENOS DÍAS. –SALUDA EL AGENTE. ME VAN A TENER QUE DISCULPAR, PERO LA AVENIDA SE ENCUENTRA INHABILITADA PARA EL TRÁNSITO VEHÍCULAR.

-¿QUE OCURRIO OFICIAL? –INQUIERE LA SEÑORA SEGRETI.

-OCURRE QUE SE ESTÁ REALIZANDO UNA PROCESION CÍVICO-MILITAR POR LO CUAL VAN A TENER QUE DIRIGIRSE POR OTRA ARTERIA O BIEN DESCENDER DEL RODADO PARA PARTICIPAR DE LA MISMA.

-¿UN DESFILE MILITAR? –EXCLAMA ADMIRADO EL SEÑOR SEGRETI. -¡NOS QUEDAMOS!

-¡AY NO PA! OTRA VEZ CON LOS MILICOS… -RENIEGA SU HIJA.

-DISCULPE OFICIAL, ¿HACE MUCHO QUE COMENZO? –PREGUNTA SEGRETI.

-NEGATIVO, EL EVENTO ESTÁ A PUNTO DE INICIARSE. –RESPONDE EL AGENTE POLICIAL. ¿A USTED LE GUSTAN ESTOS SUCESOS?

-¡PERO COMO NO ME VAN A AGRADAR! –PRONUNCIA SEGRETI. –ME HUBIESE GUSTADO MUCHO SER MILITAR.

-AFORTUNADAMENTE ESTOY TRABAJANDO DE LO QUE ME AGRADA. –ASIENTE EL AGENTE. –SIEMPRE QUISE SER AGENTE DE LA POLICÍA, Y MIS PADRES ME DIERON EL PERMISO PARA INGRESAR A LA ACADEMIA.

-¡QUE SUERTE TUVO!

-¡AFIRMATIVO! –AFIRMA EL AGENTE.

-BUENO FAMILIA, VAMOS A VER EL DESFILE, TODAVÍA TENEMOS TIEMPO.

-¡UFA PA! –PROTESTA VALENTINA.

.

,

LOS SEGRETI DESCIENDEN DEL AUTO Y SE DIRIGEN A VER EL DESFILE MILITAR, TAL COMO ESTABA PROGRAMADO, EL DESFILE DURA EL TIEMPO SUFICIENTE PARA QUE ELLOS LLEGUEN A TIEMPO AL TEC POKÉMON…

.

.

RATO MÁS TARDE, RICHIE, VICTORIA Y LORENZO SE ENCUENTRAN EN EL INTERIOR DEL AULA 201. ESTÁN ESPERANDO AL PROFESOR ROBERTO MCKENZIE, EL INVESTIGADOR QUE DARÁ LA CONFERENCIA Y QUE LLEGARÁ DE UN MOMENTO A OTRO. AL MISMO TIEMPO, LOS PADRES JUNTO A SUS HIJOS SE ENCUENTRAN INGRESANDO AL INTERIOR DEL ENORME AUDITORIO QUE ES EL AULA 201. RICHIE Y LOS JOVENES SE MUESTRAN IMPACIENTES ANTE LA TARDANZA DEL PROFESOR.

.

.

-¡CHE, COMO TARDA EN VENIR EL VIEJO ESTE! –PROTESTA LORENZO.

-CALMATE LORENZO, YA VA A VENIR. –TRATA DE TRANQUILIZARLO VICTORIA.

-ME DIJO QUE VENÍA A LAS 8:00 ¿QUÉ LE HABRÁ PASADO? –MUSITA RICHIE.

-¡Y QUE SÉ YO! –DICE VICTORIA MIENTRAS SACA SU PERFUME Y COMIENZA A ROCIARSE CON ÉL.

-¿ESE ES EL PERFUME QUE TE GANASTE AYER EN EL SORTEO? –PREGUNTA LORENZO.

-SI, ES EL MISMO, ¡ME GUSTO MUCHO! –CONFIRMA VICTORIA.

.

.

EN ESE MOMENTO, Y PARA TOTAL SORPRESA DE LORENZO, SE VE INGRESAR AL INTERIOR DEL AUDITORIO A SUS PADRES JUNTO A SU PEQUEÑA HERMANA VALENTINA. LA MENOR, AL VER A SU HERMANO EN EL LUGAR SE ACERCA CORRIENDO HACIA ÉL CON MARCADA ALEGRÍA...

.

.

-¡HERMANO! ¿COMO ESTÁS? –EXCLAMA LA NENITA MIENTRAS SE ABALANZA SOBRE SU HERMANO ABRAZANDOLO.

-¡VALENTINA! PERO, ¡QUE SORPRESA! ¿QUÉ ANDAN HACIENDO POR ACÁ? –MANIFIESTA LORENZO SORPRENDIDO.

-VINIMOS PORQUE VIMOS EN UNA REVISTA LA INVITACION A VENIR PARA VER AL PROFESOR MAKENSI (sic) ENTONCES LO CONVENCÍ AL VIEJO PARA QUE VENGAMOS. (sic)

-¡AH BIEN! –DICE LORENZO.

-¿Y ESTA QUIEN ES? –DICE VALENTINA AL VER A VICTORIA MUY SONRIENTE JUNTO A LORENZO.

-ES UNA AMIGA MÍA... -DICE LORENZO CON SONROJO.

-AAAH, PERO ME PARECE QUE ES MÁS QUE UNA AMIGA PARA VOS. –DICE CON PICARDÍA LA CHIQUITA.

-¡NO DIGÁS BOLUDECES PENDEJA! –CENSURA LORENZO ENROJECIDO.

-¿Y ESTE VIEJO? –DICE LA NENA SEÑALANDO A RICHIE.

-¿¡VIEJO!? –REFUNFUÑA RICHIE.

-ES MI PROFESOR, EL PROFESOR RICHIE... –RESPONDE LORENZO.

-¿COMO TE LLAMÁS? –PREGUNTA VICTORIA.

-SOY VALENTINA, MIS PAPÁS ME PUSIERON ESE NOMBRE POR EL NOMBRE DE UNA NENA DE UN LIBRO QUE ESCRIBIO MI VIEJA. ¿Y VOS?

-ME LLAMO VICTORIA CELESTE, Y ME PASO COMO A VOS, MI VIEJO ME PUSO ESE NOMBRE PORQUE ES FANÁTICO DEL FUTBOL Y LE GUSTA EL EQUIPO DE CIUDAD CELESTE.

-POBRE... –DICE VALENTINA.

.

.

MIENTRAS, LOS PADRES CONTEMPLAN LOS CAMBIOS QUE HUBO EN EL AUDITORIO.

.

.

-¡PAAAA! MIRÁ COMO DEJARON ESTA AULA. –CONTEMPLA ASOMBRADO EL SEÑOR SEGRETI.

-SI, VISTE. -DICE SU ESPOSA. -¿TE ACORDÁS QUE CUANDO VINIMOS A ANOTARLO A LORENZO LA ESTABAN REFORMANDO?

-SI, ME ACUERDO, ME ACUERDO...

.

.

LOS PADRES DE LORENZO, COMIENZAN A ACERCARSE A RICHIE Y LOS CHICOS. AL VERLOS LORENZO NO PRONUNCIA PALABRA, MIENTRAS QUE EL PADRE SE ACERCA A ÉL Y LO SALUDA...

.

.

-HOLA LORENZO. –DICE EL SEÑOR SEGRETI.

-HOLA PA. –RESPONDE LORENZO.

-¡HOLA HIJO! –SALUDA LA MADRE. -¿COMO ESTÁS?

-BIEN, MA BIEN. –RESPONDE LORENZO.

-HOLA SEÑORA. –SALUDA VICTORIA. –SOY VICTORIA ALZAGA, AMIGA DE LORENZO.

-¿ALZAGA? –EXCLAMAN MUY SORPRENDIDOS LOS PADRES DE LORENZO.

-SI, ALZAGA, ¿QUÉ TIENE DE RARO MI APELLIDO? –MANIFIESTA VICTORIA.

-PERDONAME, PERO, ¿VOS TENÉS ALGO QUE VER CON EL SEÑOR FACUNDO ALZAGA CONDARCO? –PREGUNTA EL SEÑOR SEGRETI.

-SI, ES MI VIEJO. –RESPONDE VICTORIA. -¿POR?

-¡A LA PELOTITA! –MURMURA EL VIEJO SEGRETI.

-ES QUE MI MARIDO TRABAJA EN UNA DE LAS GRANJAS DE LA QUE ÉL ES DUEÑO. –MANIFIESTA LA SEÑORA SEGRETI.

-¡AY QUE BUENO! –DICE LA CHICA.

-DISCULPEN, NO ME PRESENTÉ. –INTERRUMPE RICHIE. –SOY RICHIE... EL PROFESOR DE VICTORIA Y LORENZO.

-AH, ENCANTADO, MUCHO GUSTO EN CONOCERLO. –DICE SEGRETI MIENTRAS ESTRECHA LA MANO DE RICHIE.

-UN PLACER. –DICE LA SEÑORA SEGRETI MIENTRAS LO SALUDA.

-EL PLACER ES PARA MÍ, -INDICA RICHIE. -ES UN GUSTO PARA MÍ DAR CLASES EN ESTA NOBLE INSTITUCION, ME ESPECIALIZO EN "TEORÍA DE LA EVOLUCION DE LOS POKÉMONS" LA MATERIA QUE MÁS ME AGRADA DE TODAS LAS QUE DI EN MI CARRERA COMO PROFESOR.

–PERO, ¿QUE PASO CON EL PROFESOR GUTIERREZ QUE DABA ANTES ESA CÁTEDRA? –ESCUDRIÑA LA SEÑORA SEGRETI.

-SE JUBILO AL INICIO DEL AÑO, Y ENTRÉ YO PARA SUSTITUIRLO, EN REALIDAD ANTES DABA LA CÁTEDRA DE...

.

.

NO LEJOS DE ALLÍ, Y DESDE EL EXTERIOR DEL AULA, ALGUIEN SE ENCUENTRA OBSERVANDO LA SITUACION. AL DARSE CUENTA DE QUE RICHIE YA NO SABE COMO SEGUIR CON EL SIMULACRO, DA UNA ORDEN A TRAVES DE SU RADIO:

.

.

-SLATE, ENTRÁS AHORA. RICHIE YA SE ESTÁ SOBREPASANDO CON SU ACTUACION.

-COMO DIGÁS KETCHUM. –RESPONDE SLATE A TRAVÉS DEL RADIO.

-ENTRÁS EN CINCO, CUATRO, TRES...

.

.

-LO BUENO DE CAMBIAR DE CÁTEDRA ES...

-¡YA HE VENIDO, YA HE VENIDO! –SE ESCUCHA A ALGUIEN GRITAR...

.

.

QUIEN ACABA DE ENTRAR DANDO GRITOS, ES NI MÁS NI MENOS QUE BROCK SLATE, CARACTERIZADO COMO UN PROFESOR E INVESTIGADOR ESPECIALISTA EN POKÉMONS DE ROCA. EN ESTA OCASION LO VEMOS VESTIDO CON UN TRAJE GASTADO Y SIN CORBATA, EL BLANCO DELANTAL QUE TRAE PUESTO, LO LLEVA SIN ABROCHAR Y BASTANTE ARRUGADO. CONSIGO PORTA UN DESGASTADO MALETÍN DE COLOR NEGRO EL CUAL COLOCA SOBRE EL ESCRITORIO DEL AUDITORIO...

.

.

-¡DISCULPEN LA DEMORA!, PERO ME ACABO DE ENCONTRAR... ¡CON ALGO SORPRENDENTE! PERO POR FAVOR, SI SE UBICAN EN SUS ASIENTOS VA A SER MEJOR, DE ESA FORMA PODRÁN ESCUCHAR TODOS LO QUE LES TENGO QUE DECIR.

-¡PROFESOR MCKENZIE! ES UN GUSTO Y UN VERDADERO PLACER TENERLO AQUÍ EN EL INSTITUTO TECNOLOGICO POKÉMON. –DICE RICHIE ESTRECHÁNDOLE LA MANO.

-NO, ¡POR FAVOR! EL PLACER ES MÍO. –DICE CON RESERVA SLATE. –NO HAY COSA QUE ME DÉ MÁS PLACER QUE TRABAJAR DE LO MÍO, DE LO QUE ESTUDIÉ Y DE LO QUE ME AGRADA.

-ESTOY NERVIOSA... -MANIFIESTA POR LO BAJO VICTORIA.

-ESTATE TRANKI, NO PASA NARANJA. –LA CALMA LORENZO.

-¡AY! ES QUE YA ESTOY CHIVANDO DE NUEVO. –DICE VICTORIA SACANDO SU PERFUME DEL BOLSILLO.

-TA BIEN, PONETE UN TOQUE Y GUARDALO QUE EL VIEJO ESTE YA VA A EMPEZAR CON SU CHAMUYO.

.

.

VICTORIA SE ROCÍA ABUNDANTEMENTE CON SU PERFUME. AL INSTANTE, LA SEÑORA SEGRETI SIENTE EN EL AMBIENTE EL RECONOCIDO AROMA DE SU PERFUME FAVORITO, AL GIRAR SU CABEZA PARA VER QUIEN LO ESTÁ USANDO, NOTA PARA SU ALEGRÍA, QUE ES VICTORIA QUIEN SE LO ESTÁ PONIENDO...

.

.

-¡DALE SOFÍA! SENTATE QUE YA VA A EMPEZAR. –EXCLAMA EL SEÑOR SEGRETI.

-ALLÍ TIENEN UNOS ASIENTOS LIBRES, EN PRIMERA FILA. –INDICA BROCK.

-GRACIAS SEÑOR. –DICE SOFÍA SEGRETI.

-¡FALTABA MÁS! NO ME LLAME SEÑOR, DIGAME MCKENZIE. -DICE SLATE.

-SEÑORAS, SEÑORES, JOVENES AQUÍ PRESENTES. –INICIA SU DISCURSO RICHIE. –ES UN ENORME PLACER PARA MÍ Y PARA EL INSTITUTO TECNOLOGICO POKÉMON, TENER AQUÍ PRESENTE AL PROFESOR ROBERTO MCKENZIE, RECONOCIDO ESPECIALISTA EN POKÉMONS DE TIPO ROCA.

-GRACIAS, GRACIAS. EXCLAMA MODESTAMENTE BROCK.

.

.

EN ESE MOMENTO, UNOS EXTRAS QUE FORMAN PARTE DEL "PÚBLICO" PRESENTE, COMIENZAN A APLAUDIR EL DISCURSO DE RICHIE, CONTAGIANDO A LOS DEMÁS.

.

.

-GRACIAS, PERO NO ES PARA TANTO. –VUELVE A DECIR BROCK. –Y COMO LES DECÍA HACE UNOS INSTANTES, ME ACABO DE ENCONTRAR CON ALGO... ¡VERDADERAMENTE SORPRENDENTE! USTEDES HABRÁN LEÍDO EN VARIAS PUBLICACIONES ACERCA DEL AVISTAJE DEL OVNI DE LOS CLAFEIRYS EN LAS CERCANÍAS DE ESTE INSTITUTO. RESULTA, QUE VENÍA MANEJANDO MI AUTO HACIA AQUÍ, CUANDO DE REPENTE... ¡VEO EN EL CIELO UNA ENORME LUZ! UNA LUZ ENORME... ¡BRILLANTE! QUE AL ACERCARSE A MÍ... ME ENCUENTRO CON LA SORPRESA DE QUE SE TRATABA NI MÁS NI MENOS QUE DEL OVNI DE LOS CLAFEIRYS...

-¿Y PUDO HACER CONTACTO CON ELLOS? –INQUIERE UNO DE LOS "PARTICIPANTES"

-¡POR SUPUESTO! –EXCLAMA CON FIRMEZA BROCK.

-¡A LA PELOTITA! –MURMURA EL SEÑOR SEGRETI. –PUDO VER DE CERCA AL OVNI.

-¡CALLATE ALBERTO QUE NO ME DEJÁS ESCUCHAR! –PROFIERE SU ESPOSA.

-NO SOLO HICE CONTACTO CON ELLOS, SINO QUE TAMBIÉN... PUDE DESCUBRIR UNO DE SUS GRANDES SECRETOS... ES DECIR... ¡LA VERDADERA RAZON POR LA CUAL ELLOS SE ENCUENTRAN EN ESTA REGION!

-¿Y CUAL SERÍA ESA RAZON? –PREGUNTA ALBERTO SEGRETI.

-¿LA RAZON? – ES ALGO... ¡VERDADERAMENTE INCREÍBLE! SEGÚN SUPE... ¡ELLOS ESTÁN BUSCANDO A "SU ELEGIDO"!

.

.

EL AUDITORIO ES INVADIDO POR EL CRECIENTE MURMULLO QUE SURGE ENTRE EL "PÚBLICO" BROCK SE ACERCA AL PEQUEÑO MALETÍN QUE TRAJO CONSIGO Y QUE DEJO SOBRE EL ESCRITORIO. TOMA DE ÉL UN MANOJO DE PAPELES, LO DIVIDE EN DOS, Y LE DA PARTE A VICTORIA Y PARTE A LORENZO, INDICÁNDOLES QUE LO DISTRIBUYAN ENTRE LOS PRESENTES.

.

.

-MIS ASISTENTES DE CÁTEDRA LES ESTÁN ENTREGANDO UN PEQUEÑO FOLLETO EN DONDE DESCRIBO LAS CARACTERISTICAS DEL SUPUESTO "ELEGIDO" DE LOS CLAFEIRYS. SUPONGO QUE SABRÁN DISCULPAR ESTE CAMBIO DE PLANES, YA QUE ESTA CONFERENCIA PENSABA DARLA EN OTRA ESCUELA A LA QUE DEBO PARTIR LUEGO.

-¡FALTABA MÁS! –DICE SEGRETI. -ESTO ES MÁS INTERESANTE.

-ME ALEGRO DE QUE LE GUSTE... –RESPONDE BROCK. ¿COMO ME DIJO SU NOMBRE?

-SEGRETI, ALBERTO SEGRETI.

-¡MUCHO GUSTO! Y USTED… -REFIRIENDOSE A LA SEÑORA. –USTED DEBE SER LA SEÑORA SEGRETI.

-¡ASÍ ES! SOFÍA SEGRETI.

-ENCANTADO. –MANIFIESTA BROCK. –PROSIGAMOS POR FAVOR. ALLÍ PODRÁN VER LA DESCRIPCION QUE OTROS ESTUDIOSOS HICIERON SOBRE LA FIGURA DEL "ELEGIDO" ADJUNTO A LA MISMA MI PROPIA DESCRIPCION SOBRE LA PERSONA DEL ELEGIDO. ASIMISMO, PODRÁN OBSERVAR TAMBIÉN, UNA COPIA DE UNAS PÁGINAS DE UN LIBRO... ¡REALMENTE MARAVILLOSO!

-¿SE PUEDE SABER DE QUE LIBRO EXTRAJO ESAS HOJAS? –PREGUNTA "ALGUIEN" DEL "PÚBLICO"

-¡DESDE YA! -Y, COINCIDIENDO CON EL MOMENTO EN QUE SOFÍA RECIBE LAS COPIAS DICE: -LO EXTRAJE DEL LIBRO: "VALENTINA VIAJA A LA LUNA" DE SOFÍA GRACIELA RODRÍGUEZ. LAMENTABLEMENTE, ESTA SEÑORA DEJO DE ESCRIBIR HACE MUCHO... ES UNA PENA PORQUE EN VERDAD ESE LIBRO, JUNTO A OTROS DE LA MISMA AUTORA QUE TENGO EN MI COLECCION, ME EMOCIONARON MUCHO...

-AMOR, ES TU LIBRO. –DICE SORPRENDIDO SEGRETI.

-¡AY, NO TE PUEDO CREER! TODAVÍA HAY GENTE A LA QUE LE GUSTA...

.

.

BROCK, AL NOTAR LA REACCION POSITIVA DE LA SEÑORA SEGRETI, SE ACERCA A ELLA Y LE COMENTA:

.

.

-DISCULPE, ¿ACASO USTED CONOCE EL LIBRO? –INTERROGA SLATE.

-¡PERO COMO NO LO VOY A CONOCER! SI YO LO ESCRIBÍ...

-PERO... ¿COMO ES ESO? –EXCLAMA SLATE SORPRENDIDO. -¡AH! USTED ME DIJO QUE SU NOMBRE ES SOFÍA...

-SI, ASÍ ES. SOY SOFÍA GRACIELA RODRÍGUEZ, ¡DE SEGRETI!

-¡AH! PERO NO LO PUEDO CREER... ¡CON RAZON NO ME DI CUENTA! SI USTED ME DIO SU APELLIDO DE CASADA.

-¡ASÍ ES! –DICE VALENTINA. –MI MAMÁ ESCRIBIO ESE LIBRO Y DESPUÉS ME PUSO EL NOMBRE DE LA NENA A MÍ.

-¡AH! PERO MIREN QUE BIEN. –DICE SLATE.

-¡QUE CASUALIDAD! –INTERVIENE VICTORIA. –MI PAPÁ ME PUSO MI NOMBRE PORQUE ES FANATICO DEL EQUIPO DE FÚTBOL DE CIUDAD CELESTE.

-POR LO VISTO VAMOS DE FANATISMO EN FANATISMO. –AGREGA SLATE.

-SEÑOR... DISCULPE QUE MOLESTE. –DICE ALBERTO SEGRETI. –PERO PODRÍA CONTINUAR CON LA CONFERENCIA POR FAVOR.

-SI, TIENE RAZON. PROSIGAMOS. TAL Y COMO LES DECÍA, EN LAS PÁGINAS QUE LES ACABAN DE ENTREGAR MIS AYUDANTES, DESCRIBE LAS CARACTERÍSTICAS DEL ELEGIDO POR LOS CLAFEIRYS. COMO VERÁN, ALLÍ DA LA DESCRIPCION: TIENE QUE SER UN LÍDER NATO, QUE TENGA UNA EDAD APROXIMADA ENTRE 11 Y 13 AÑOS, GRAN CONOCIMIENTO DE LOS POKÉMONS, GANAS DE VIAJAR Y DESCUBRIR LAS MARAVILLAS DEL MUNDO POKÉMON, Y POR SOBRE TODAS LAS COSAS, PROVENIR DE UNA BUENA FAMILIA Y TENER A UNA BUENA COMPAÑERA A SU LADO.

-PERO... CON ESAS CARACTERÍSTICAS PODRÍA SER CUALQUIER CHICO DE LA REGION. –NOTA UNO DE LOS DEL "PÚBLICO"

-PUES NO ES ASÍ MI ESTIMADO. –DICE BROCK. –TIENE QUE SER ALGUIEN DISCONFORME CON SU SITUACION ACTUAL, ALGUIEN NECESITADO DE EMOCIONES Y AVENTURAS, ALGUIEN CON EL ESPÍRITU SUFICIENTEMENTE PREPARADO PARA CORRER RIESGOS Y ENFRENTAR LAS MÁS DIVERSAS AVENTURAS. ADEMÁS DEBE DE TENER EL PODER DE LA EVOLUCION CONSIGO.

-VA A SER DIFÍCIL ENCONTRAR A ALGUIEN ASÍ. -MANIFIESTA EL SEÑOR SEGRETI.

-NO SE CREA. -INDICA SLATE. -SI LOS CLAFEIRYS ANDAN POR ESTA ZONA ES SEÑAL DE QUE EL ELEGIDO DEBE ESTAR MUY CERCA, ES MÁS, DE SEGURO ELLOS LO RECONOCERÁN EN CUANTO LO VEAN.

-PERO, ¿Y QUE TENDRÁ QUE HACER ENTONCES EL ELEGIDO CUANDO ELLOS LO ENCUENTREN? –PREGUNTA SEGRETI.

-¡INICIAR UN VIAJE POKÉMON DE INMEDIATO! CONFIRMA BROCK.

-¡A LA PELOTITA! –MURMURA SEGRETI.

-DE ESA FORMA EL ELEGIDO TENDRÁ EL PODER ESPIRITUAL PARA SER EL LÍDER DE LOS CLAFEIRYS.

.

.

EN ESE PRECISO INSTANTE UN MURMULLO SE ESCAPA DEL GENTÍO PRESENTE, DE REPENTE, Y ANTE UNA SEÑAL CONVENIDA DE ANTEMANO CON SLATE, UNA PERSONA DEL "PÚBLICO" SE ASOMA A LA VENTANA Y SE PERCATA DE QUE EN EL AMPLIO PATIO DEL INSTITUTO "ATERRIZO" EL OVNI DE LOS CLAFEIRYS, ESTA PERSONA TOMA SU RADIO Y CONFIRMA POR ELLA LA PRESENCIA DEL MISMO...

.

.

-OAK, ¿YA ESTÁ DISPUESTO EL ELEMENTO? –PREGUNTA POR EL RADIO DICHA PERSONA.

-¡ASÍ ES TODD! –MANIFIESTA OAK POR EL RADIO. –INDICALE A SLATE QUE PASE AL SIGUIENTE MOVIMIENTO EN CINCO, CUATRO, TRES...

.

.

-QUIZAS EN ESTOS MOMENTOS ELLOS QUIERAN CONTACTARSE CON EL ELEGIDO... –CONTINÚA SLATE.

-DOS, UNO... –SE OYE POR LA RADIO.

-¡MIREN ESO! -GRITA TODD MIENTRAS SE LEVANTA DE SU ASIENTO Y SE DIRIGE A LA VENTANA.

.

.

TAL Y COMO ESTABA PREVISTO, EL "PÚBLICO" SE DIRIGE A LAS VENTANAS DEL AUDITORIO PARA OBSERVAR LA ESCENA.

.

.

-¡CALMA POR FAVOR! –INTENTA CALMAR RICHIE A LA GENTE. –NO SE ASUSTEN, LOS CLAFEIRYS NO HACEN DAÑO A NADIE.

-¡YO ME HARÉ RESPONSABLE! –INDICA BROCK. LOS QUE ME QUIERAN SEGUIR ACOMPÁÑENME, IRÉ A VER A LOS CLAFEIRYS. –DICE MIENTRAS ABANDONA EL SALON DE CONFERENCIAS.

-¡YO VOY! –DICE LORENZO. ¿ME ACOMPAÑÁS?

-¡NO HACE FALTA QUE ME LO PIDÁS! -CONFIRMA VICTORIA YENDO HACIA LA PUERTA. -METELE ANTES DE QUE SE LLENE DE GENTE.

-¡YO A ESTO NO ME LO PIERDO! -DICE EL SEÑOR SEGRETI.

-¡SI, PA VAMOS! –DICE VALENTINA.

-YA QUE VAN TODOS... –MANIFIESTA SOFÍA SEGRETI LEVANTANDOSE DE SU SILLA.

.

.

JUNTO A ELLOS, UN PEQUEÑO GRUPO DE GENTE BAJA HASTA EL PATIO, EL GRUESO DEL GENTÍO PERMANECE EN EL LUGAR. TODD, TAMBIEN SE ENCUENTRA ALLÍ CON LOS "EXTRAS"

.

.

-¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR PARTICIPAR! -DICE TODD, -EN UNOS MOMENTOS PODRÁN RETIRARSE, MIENTRAS TANTO, PUEDEN SERVIRSE SÁNGUCHES Y BEBIDAS A GUSTO. -ORDENA MIENTRAS UNOS MOZOS SE ACERCAN AL LUGAR PORTANDO GRANDES CANTIDADES DE LOS ALIMENTOS MENCIONADOS.

.

.

EL RESTO DEL GRUPO DESCIENDE LAS ESCALINATAS DEL INSTITUTO EN DIRECCION AL PATIO DEL MISMO. EN MEDIO DEL POPULACHO, SE ESCUCHA LA VOZ DE UNA JOVENCITA...

.

.

-¡DISCULPE! SEÑORA SEGRETI...

-¿QUIÉN ME LLAMA? -INQUIERE LA MENCIONADA.

-SOY YO, VICTORIA, LA AMIGA DE LORENZO.

-¡AH QUE TAL! ¿QUÉ QUERÍAS DECIRME?

-QUERÍA PREGUNTARLE... ¿ES CIERTO QUE USTED ES ESCRITORA DE LIBROS?

-¡AY NO! ¡ERA! HACE MUCHO QUE YA NO ESCRIBO.

-¡UH QUE BAJON! –ES QUE QUERÍA PREGUNTARLE QUE LIBROS ESCRIBE USTED, ES QUE A MÍ ME GUSTAN MUCHO LOS LIBROS DE FICCION...

-BUENO... ESCRIBÍ MUCHOS LIBROS DE FICCION.

-¡QUE BIEN! ¿Y CUALES ESCRIBIO? –DICE VICTORIA MIENTRAS SACA SU PERFUME.

-Y... ADEMÁS DEL DE "VALENTINA VIAJA A LA LUNA" ESCRIBÍ... ¡AY! PERDONÁ QUE INTERRUMPA, PERO ESE PERFUME...

-SI, ¿QUÉ TIENE DE MALO?

-¡NO, NADA, AL CONTRARIO! ES MI FAVORITO. –AFIRMA SOFÍA SEGRETI.

-DISCULPEN QUE LAS MOLESTE, EN MI MALETÍN TRAJE VARIOS DE SUS LIBROS, SI USTED TIENE TIEMPO, ¿LUEGO ME LOS PODRÍA AUTOGRAFIAR? –PREGUNTA BROCK.

-SI, SERÁ UN PLACER... DICE SOFÍA.

.

.

YA EN EL PATIO, Y DELANTE DEL OVNI DE LOS CLAFEIRYS, LA GENTE COMIENZA A REUNIRSE. EN EL INTERIOR DEL OVNI, ENCONTRAMOS A GARY OAK, QUIEN SE ENCUENTRA PLATICANDO CON LOS CLAFEIRYS LOS ÚLTIMOS DETALLES...

.

.

-MUCHACHOS, ¿ENTENDIERON LO QUE HAY QUE HACER?

-¡FLERY FLERY! -CONFIRMAN LOS CLAFEIRYS.

-¡PERFECTO ENTONCES! ¿KETCHUM ME COPIÁS? –PREGUNTA OAK POR SU RADIO.

-AFIRMATIVO. -RESPONDE EL MENCIONADO EN LA RADIO.

-LA GENTE YA ESTÁ PREPARADA, LOS CLAFEIRYS YA ESTÁN DISPUESTOS.

-¡PERFECTO ENTONCES! INICIEN EL OPERATIVO.

-DE ACUERDO. ABRO LA ESCOTILLA EN CINCO, CUATRO, TRES...

.

.

-¡POR FAVOR! MANTÉNGANSE ALEJADOS DEL OVNI. –ORDENA RICHIE.

-¡AHÍ SE ABRE LA ESCOTILLA! -DICE BROCK.

.

.

EN ESE MOMENTO, LA ESCOTILLA DEL OVNI SE ABRE, DE SU INTERIOR SALE UN GRUPO DE CLAFEIRYS, LOS CUALES, AL DESCENDER, PARECEN ALGO ATONTADOS POR EL "VIAJE ESPACIAL" CUANDO TODOS DESCENDIERON, COMIENZAN CON SU ACOSTUMBRADA DANZA ALREDEDOR DEL OVNI...

.

.

-¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO? –PREGUNTA EL SEÑOR SEGRETI.

-CALCULO YO QUE UN RECONOCIMIENTO DEL TERRENO. -RESPONDE SLATE.

-¡QUE BONITOS! –EXCLAMA VALENTINA.

-¡PERO QUE HERMOSOS QUE SON! -MANIFIESTA VICTORIA.

.

.

MIENTRAS LOS CLAFEIRYS CONTINUAN DANZANDO, MUCHAS DE LAS DEMÁS PERSONAS SE VAN RETIRANDO DEL LUGAR, "APARENTEMENTE" DEBIDO A LA FALTA DE INTERÉS POR LA SITUACION, QUEDANDO LORENZO JUNTO A SU FAMILIA, RICHIE Y "ROBERTO MCKENZIE" JUNTO A VARIOS "EXTRAS"

.

.

-¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO? –PREGUNTA EL SEÑOR SEGRETI.

-POSIBLEMENTE VENGAN A BUSCAR A SU ELEGIDO. –CONFIRMA BROCK.

.

.

DENTRO DEL OVNI...

.

.

-¿ME COPIÁS KETCHUM? –PREGUNTA OAK POR LA RADIO.

-TE ESCUCHO. –RESPONDE KETCHUM.

-YA PUEDEN ENTRAR, LOS CLAFEIRYS HICIERON SU APARICION.

-PERFECTO, ENTRAMOS EN CINCO, CUATRO, TRES...

.

.

EN ESE PRECISO INSTANTE, UN AUTO NEGRO INGRESA AL ESTABLECIMIENTO ESTACIONANDO CERCA DEL OVNI. DE ÉL BAJAN DOS PERSONAS VESTIDAS CON TRAJES NEGROS, LLEVANDO PUESTOS ANTEOJOS OSCUROS. QUIENES BAJAN, SON ASH KETCHUM Y TRACEY SKETCHIT. ASH TOMA SU RADIO Y SE COMUNICA CON "LA CENTRAL"

.

.

-HABLA EL AGENTE "Z". LLEGAMOS AL TEC POKÉMON Y ENCONTRAMOS EL OVNI TAL COMO SE NOS INDICO.

-¡AFIRMATIVO! PROCEDAN CON LA MISION. –RESPONDE OAK POR RADIO.

-PERDON, PERO ¿QUIÉNES SON USTEDES? -PREGUNTA BROCK.

-¡HOMBRES DE NEGRO! AGENTES ESPECIALES DE INVESTIGACION EXTRATERRESTRE. –RESPONDE SKETCHIT.

-¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! LOS HOMBRES DE NEGRO EXISTEN. -EXCLAMA EL SEÑOR SEGRETI.

-SOY EL AGENTE "Z" Y EL ES EL AGENTE "A" –DICE KETCHUM. -SE NOS INDICO QUE EN ESTE ESTABLECIMIENTO HUBO APARICIONES DEL OVNI DE LOS CLAFEIRYS Y POR LO QUE VEO, ATERRIZO AQUÍ.

-ASÍ ES, PERO AÚN NO SABEMOS CUALES SON SUS INTENCIONES. –MANIFIESTA RICHIE.

-EL AGENTE "A" ES EXPERTO EN EL ENTENDIMIENTO CON LOS CLAFEIRYS, ÉL PODRÁ DECIRNOS DE QUE SE TRATA ESTA VEZ. –DICE KETCHUM.

-MUCHO GUSTO EN CONOCERLOS. -DICE BROCK. -SOY EL PROFESOR ROBERTO MCKENZIE, VINE AQUÍ A BRINDAR UNA CONFERENCIA, ADEMÁS TAMBIÉN REALIZÉ ESTUDIOS SOBRE EL COMPORTAMIENTO DE LOS CLAFEIRYS.

.

.

EN ESE MOMENTO LOS CLAFEIRYS COMIENZAN A DISPERSARSE Y A ENTREMEZCLARSE CON LA MULTITUD, COMO SI ESTUVIERAN BUSCANDO A ALGUIEN. EL PÚBLICO PRESENTE, OBSERVA EL MOVIMIENTO DE LOS CLAFEIRYS, HASTA QUE EN UN DETERMINADO MOMENTO TOMAN A LORENZO DE LA MANO Y LO LLEVAN AL CENTRO DEL SECTOR. EL CLAFEIRY QUE TOMO A LORENZO, SE DIRIGE CON ÉL HASTA EL CLAFEIRY LÍDER DEL GRUPO, INTERCAMBIA UNAS PALABRAS CON ESTE, Y ENTONCES, EL CLAFEIRY LÍDER COMIENZA A EMITIR SUS PALABRAS EN UN MARCADO TONO DE ALEGRÍA. ANTE ESTO, EL RESTO DE LOS CLAFEIRYS COMIENZA A CONGREGARSE ALREDEDOR DE LORENZO, SU LÍDER LES COMUNICA LA "NOVEDAD" Y ELLOS ESTALLAN EN ALEGRÍA, COMENZANDO A DANZAR ALREDEDOR DE LORENZO EN DOS CIRCULOS CONCÉNTRICOS, LOS CUALES GIRAN EN SENTIDO OPUESTO UNO CON OTRO...

.

.

-¡SE PODRÍA SABER QUE ES LO QUE PASA! EXCLAMA EL SEÑOR SEGRETI.

-¿QUÉ LE ESTÁN HACIENDO A MI HIJO? –DICE LA SEÑORA SEGRETI.

-¿PERO EN QUE QUILOMBO TE METISTE LORENZO? –PROFIERE VICTORIA.

-POR EL MOVIMIENTO DE SU DANZA, Y POR LO QUE HEMOS OBSERVADO RECIEN, PUEDO DECIR QUE LOS CLAFEIRYS ENCONTRARON A SU ELEGIDO. –PROCLAMA EL "AGENTE A"

-¡ASÍ ES! COINCIDO CON USTED SEÑOR AGENTE. –MANIFIESTA BROCK.

-ENTONCES HABRÁ QUE PROCEDER AL RESPECTO. –INDICA KETCHUM.

.

.

PASEMOS A COMERCIALES...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

.

¡HOLAS! BUENO, ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPÍTULO DE LOS POKESIMULADORES, YA ESTOY PLANEANDO MÁS EPISODIOS, AUNQUE SI ME MANDAN IDEAS LO AGRADECERÉ MI MAIL: JULIANMANESARROBAHOTMAIL.COM ESPERO VER REVIEWS. ¡SUERTE!

.

JULIAN MANES

.

LOS POKESIMULADORES: JUNIO 2004. TODOS LOS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS, EXCEPTO LOS INTEGRANTES DE LA FAMILIA SEGRETI Y VICTORIA QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE F.L.A. "JULIAN MANES" PERTENECEN A NINTENDO INC.


	3. Capitulo Tres

**LOS POKESIMULADORES**

**EPISODIO: "EL ESTUDIANTE EXTRATERRESTRE"**

**BLOQUE TRES:**

.

.

LUEGO DE ESCUCHAR A KETCHUM DECIR QUE HABRÍA QUE PROCEDER CON RESPECTO A LA ELECCION HECHA POR LOS CLAFEIRYS, LOS PRESENTES QUEDAN ENMUDECIDOS, HASTA QUE VALENTINA DECIDE AVERIGUAR LO QUE PASARÁ CON SU HERMANO.

.

.

-¿QUÉ LE HARÁN A MI HERMANO? –MANIFIESTA VALENTINA.

-NADA MALO. –CONFIRMA KETCHUM.

-SIMPLEMENTE HABRÁ QUE HACER UNA SERIE DE PRUEBAS PARA SABER SI EN VERDAD ES EL ELEGIDO. –DICE SKETCHIT.

-¿PERO A QUE PRUEBAS SE REFIERE? –INQUIERE SLATE.

-SABER SI EN VERDAD POSEE EL "PODER DE EVOLUCION" ESE PASO ES NECESARIO PARA CONFIRMARLO COMO LÍDER DE LOS CLAFEIRYS. –AFIRMA KETCHUM.

-MI HIJO... ¡EL ELEGIDO POR LOS CLAFEIRYS...! JAMÁS ME LO HUBIERA IMAGINADO. –DICE MUY SORPRENDIDO EL SEÑOR SEGRETI.

-¡ES UN GRAN HONOR! –MANIFIESTA SOFÍA SEGRETI.

-¡HERMANO! PERO QUE BUENO QUE LO SEAS. –COMENTA LA PEQUEÑA VALENTINA.

-¡PERO QUE LOCO! LORENZO EL CAPO DE LOS CLAFEIRYS. ESO SI QUE ESTÁ BUENO. –EXCLAMA VICTORIA.

-¡EH, CHE! PAREN UN POCO, A MÍ NADIE ME PREGUNTO NADA. –PROTESTA LORENZO.

-¡ES UN ORGULLO PARA EL TEC POKÉMON QUE UNO DE SUS ESTUDIANTES SEA EL LÍDER DE LOS CLAFEIRYS! –MANIFIESTA RICHIE.

-¿PERO Y QUE TENGO QUE HACER? –PREGUNTA LORENZO.

-¡LA PRUEBA DE LA EVOLUCION! –DICE SLATE.

-ES MUY SENCILLO. –DICE KETCHUM. -VAS A TENER QUE IR TOCANDO A LOS CLAFEIRYS QUE ESTÁN APTOS PARA LA EVOLUCION, Y CON TU SOLO CONTACTO ESTOS TENDRÁN QUE EVOLUCIONAR SIN LA NECESIDAD DE UNA ROCA LUNAR.

-¡PERO ESO ES UN QUILOMBO! YO NO CREO PODER HACERLO. -PROFIERE LORENZO.

-ÚNICAMENTE EL VERDADERO ELEGIDO ES CAPAZ DE HACERLO. -DICE SLATE.

-BUEH, TA BIEN, VERÉ QUE PUEDO HACER. –DICE LORENZO.

.

.

EN ESE PRECISO MOMENTO, LOS CLAFEIRYS COMIENZAN A ACERCARSE A LORENZO. DE A UNO, VAN PASANDO DELANTE SUYO. LORENZO SE AGACHA PARA ESTAR A LA ALTURA DE ELLOS Y PREGUNTA A LOS DEMÁS:

.

.

-¡CHE! ¿Y QUE SE SUPONE QUE TENGO QUE HACER CON ELLOS? –INDAGA LORENZO.

-SIMPLEMENTE DECIRLES: "SOY TU ELEGIDO, ¡EVOLUCIONA!" LUEGO DE ESO TOCARLES LA CABEZA. –EXPLICA SKETCHIT. -SI DESPUÉS DE ESO SE LOGRA LA EVOLUCION, QUIERE DECIR QUE...

-¿QUIERE DECIR QUE? –PREGUNTA LA SEÑORA SEGRETI.

-QUIERE DECIR QUE SU HIJO ES EL AUTENTICO ELEGIDO, Y EN ESE CASO... –MANIFIESTA SLATE.

-¿QUÉ TENDRÍAMOS QUE HACER? –DICE EL SEÑOR SEGRETI.

-NO SE IMPACIENTE. –INDICA KETCHUM. –LO SABREMOS DESPUÉS DE LA PRUEBA.

-¡TA BIEN! VEAMOS SI SALE. –EXPRESA LORENZO.

.

.

LORENZO REPITE LAS PALABRAS QUE LE DIJERA SKETCHIT DELANTE DEL PRIMER CLAFEIRY Y EN ESE MOMENTO, LE TOCA LA CABEZA. PARA TOTAL SORPRESA DE LOS PRESENTES, EL CLAFEIRY EVOLUCIONA A CLAFEBLE. LUEGO DE ESTO, EL SIGUIENTE CLAFEIRY PASA AL FRENTE DE LORENZO, ÉL REPITE LA OPERACION, Y, PARA SEGUIR CON LAS SORPRESAS ESTE EVOLUCIONA TAMBIÉN. PERO, LO QUE NADIE NOTA ES QUE MIENTRAS TODOS ESTÁN PRESTANDO ATENCION A LA EVOLUCION, LORENZO TOMA DISIMULADAMENTE DE SUS BOLSILLOS UNA ROCA LUNAR Y LA COLOCA SOBRE LA CABEZA DEL CLAFEIRY, HACIENDO QUE ESTE EVOLUCIONE.

.

.

-NO... NO PUEDO CREERLO. -EXCLAMA LA SEÑORA SEGRETI.

-¡MARAVILLOSO, RECOPADO LOCO! –DICE VICTORIA.

-REALMENTE ESTO NO ME LO ESPERABA. –EXPRESA EL SEÑOR SEGRETI. –PERO... ¿Y AHORA?

-¿AHORA QUE? –DICE SLATE.

-QUE SE SUPONE QUE HAY QUE HACER CON ESTO. ¿QUÉ HARÁ MI HIJO DE AHORA EN MÁS? –INDAGA SEGRETI.

-TENDRÁ QUE FORMARSE COMO EL ELEGIDO. –PRONUNCIA KETCHUM BAJO SU IDENTIDAD DEL AGENTE "Z"

-¡ASÍ ES! UN ENTRENAMIENTO ESPECIAL. –CONFIRMA SKETCHIT CON SU IDENTIDAD DEL AGENTE "A"

-PERO... ¿ESTÁN SEGUROS DE ESTO? –INQUIERE SEGRETI.

-SEGUROS NO ESTAMOS, PERO PODEMOS CONFIRMARLO EN UN 90%, ADEMÁS, LAS PRUEBAS SALTAN A LA VISTA. MANIFIESTA KETCHUM.

-¿TENDRÁ QUE IRSE DEL TEC POKÉMON? –PREGUNTA VICTORIA.

-ASÍ ES. -CONFIRMA KETCHUM.

-ME PONE EN UNA POSICION DIFÍCIL... -MANIFIESTA INQUIETO EL SEÑOR SEGRETI.

-DEJEMÉ EXPLICARLE LO QUE OCURRIRÁ. –EXPONE SLATE CON SU IDENTIDAD DEL PROFESOR MCKENZIE. –SU HIJO SALDRÁ A RECORRER EL MUNDO DEBIDO A LA DECISION DE LOS CLAFEIRYS...

.

.

SIN QUE NADIE LO NOTE, Y MIENTRAS SLATE, HACE SU "EXPOSICION". KETCHUM TOMA SU RADIO Y SE CONTACTA CON TODD, EL CUAL LE RESPONDE AL INSTANTE:

.

.

-¿ME COPIÁS? –PREGUNTA KETCHUM.

-FUERTE Y CLARO. -CONFIRMA TODD.

-¡PASEMOS A LA FASE TRES! –ORDENA KETCHUM.

-¿ES NECESARIA? –INQUIERE TODD.

-¡SI! -ASIENTE KETCHUM.

-DE ACUERDO. –AFIRMA TODD. -¡CAMBIO!

.

.

-¿MI HIJO PODRÁ DEFENDERSE DE LO QUE LE OCURRA? –PREGUNTA LA SEÑORA SEGRETI.

-SU HIJO PUEDE HACERLO, CONFÍO PLENAMENTE EN SUS CAPACIDADES. –RATIFICA RICHIE.

-ADEMÁS RECIBIRÁ POR PARTE NUESTRA UNA CAPACITACION EXTRA QUE LO PREPARARÁ PARA RESOLVER CUALQUIER INCONVENIENTE. –DICE SKETCHIT.

-¡ASÍ ES SEÑOR SEGRETI! –EXPLICA KETCHUM AL REINTEGRARSE A LA CONVERSACION. –HOMBRES DE NEGRO SE OCUPARÁ DE LA INSTRUCCION DE SU HIJO.

-POR LO VISTO... NO ME QUEDA OTRA MÁS QUE... DAR MI CONSENTIMIENTO PARA QUE LO HAGA. –MANIFIESTA SEGRETI.

-CREO QUE... ME ENTRO ALGO EN EL OJO. –EXCLAMA VICTORIA FROTÁNDOSE EL OJO.

-VIKY, ¿QUÉ PASA? –DICE LORENZO.

-NADA, NO ME PASA... ¡NADA! –MANIFIESTA VICTORIA.

.

.

ANTES DE QUE LORENZO PUEDA HABLAR NUEVAMENTE. VICTORIA ECHA A CORRER ALEJÁNDOSE DEL LUGAR. LORENZO CORRE TRAS ELLA.

.

.

-¿QUÉ LE PASO A LA PIBITA ESA? –MANIFIESTA SORPRENDIDO EL SEÑOR SEGRETI.

-¡AY VIEJO! SOS UN TONTO. –RESPONDE LA SEÑORA SEGRETI.

-¡AY PA! NO TE DISTE CUENTA DE QUE ELLA GUSTA DE LORENZO. –DICE VALENTINA.

-¡MIRA VOS! NO ME HUBIERA DADO CUENTA... ¡JE! HIJO 'E TIGRE SALIO. –DICE SEGRETI.

-ENCIMA ES UNA CHICA DIVINA. ¿SABÍAS QUE USA EL MISMO PERFUME QUE YO? –INDICA LA SEÑORA SEGRETI.

-¡MIRA VOS! NO ME LO HUBIERA IMAGINADO. –EXCLAMA SEGRETI.

.

.

KETCHUM ESCUCHA EL DIÁLOGO Y SONRÍE SATISFECHO PARA SI MISMO MIENTRAS MIRA ALEJARSE A LA JOVEN PAREJA A TRAVÉS DE SUS ANTEOJOS REDONDOS.

.

.

EN UN MOMENTO, VICTORIA SE DETIENE. LORENZO AMINORA SU MARCHA UNOS PASOS ANTES DE LLEGAR ADONDE ELLA SE ENCUENTRA. CUANDO LLEGA A SU ENCUENTRO, VE QUE CAEN UNAS LÁGRIMAS DE SUS OJOS.

.

.

-¡CHE! LOCA, ¿QUÉ ONDA? -DICE LORENZO.

-NADA BOLUDO... –DICE VICTORIA SOLLOZANDO. -¿NO TE DAS CUENTA LOCO DE QUE SI VOS TE VAS ME VOY A QUEDAR SOLA EN ESTE COLEGIO?

-BUENO, ESO ES CIERTO. SI, ME DI CUENTA, PERO... NO TE HAGÁS DRAMA. ME QUEDO CON VOS ACÁ.

-¡NO LORENZO, NO! NO QUIERO QUE TE QUEDÉS POR MÍ. –EXPONE VICTORIA. AHORA QUE CONSEGUISTE QUE TUS VIEJOS TE DEJEN VOLAR DE ACÁ, MÁS VALE TOMATELÁS Y RECORRETE TODO EL MUNDO.

-¡PERO VIKY! ¡AY! ESTE... PARA, MIRÁ...

-¿QUÉ, QUE QUERÉS QUE VEA?

-ES QUE. ¡UH CHE! QUE... ¡ME GUSTARÍA QUE VINIERAS CONMIGO! AUNQUE NO SÉ SI TE CABE.

-¿QUÉ, ME LO DECÍS NOMÁS QUE POR QUE ME PUSE A LLORAR?

-¡PERO NO LOCA! –PROFIERE LORENZO. -SIEMPRE QUISE QUE PUDIÉRAMOS VIAJAR JUNTOS, EL ÚNICO QUILOMBO ERA QUE MI VIEJO ME DIERA PERMISO, PERO AHORA YA ESTÁ, YA ME PUEDO RAJAR DE ACÁ.

-¿DE VERDAD?

-¡CLARO FLACA! DALE, VAMOS ADONDE ESTÁN LOS VIEJOS Y LES DECIMOS QUE NOS VAMOS LOS DOS DE VIAJE.

-¡DALE! EXCLAMA ALEGREMENTE VICTORIA.

.

.

CUANDO LOS JOVENES SE ACERCAN AL GRUPO, SE ESCUCHAN UNAS FUERTES EXPLOSIONES. ALGUIÉN ARROJO UNAS BOMBAS, EL ESPESO HUMO CUBRE EL AMBIENTE MIENTRAS SE ESCUCHAN UNAS FUERTES CARCAJADAS.

.

.

-¿PERO QUE PASA? –GRITA SKETCHIT SORPRENDIDO.

-¿QUIÉN SE ESTÁ RIENDO? –INQUIERE SLATE.

-¡PREPÁRENSE PARA LOS PROBLEMAS! –DICE UNA VOZ FEMENINA.

-¡Y MÁS VALE QUE TEMAN! -CONTINÚA UNA VOZ MASCULINA.

.

.

CUANDO PARTE DEL HUMO SE DESPEJA, VEN QUE UNA PAREJA VESTIDA CON TRAJES BLANCOS, LOS CUALES LLEVAN UNA LETRA "R" EN SU PECHO, SE ENCUENTRA PARADA ENCIMA DEL OVNI PROCLAMANDO UN EXTRAÑO LEMA.

.

.

-¿¡PERO QUE HACEN ESOS INÚTILES ACÁ!? –GRITA KETCHUM ALTAMENTE SORPRENDIDO Y DISGUSTADO.

-¡JESSE!

-¡JAMES!

-¡EL EQUIPO ROCKET VIAJANDO A LA VELOCIDAD DE LA LUZ!

-¡RINDANSÉ AHORA O PREPARENSÉ PARA LUCHAR!

-¡MIAU ASÍ ES! –AFIRMA MEOWTH.

-¿EL EQUIPO ROCKET? –EXPRESA SEGRETI MUY SORPRENDIDO.

-¡ESOS SOMOS NOSOTROS! –INDICA JESSE. –Y COMO NOS ENTERAMOS DE QUE AQUÍ SE ENCUENTRAN ESTOS CLAFEIRYS VINIMOS PARA LLEVÁRSELOS AL JEFE.

-¡ESO SI QUE NO SE LOS PERMITIRÉ! –PROCLAMA LORENZO.

-¡NI YO! –AFIRMA VICTORIA.

-VIKY.... –DICE LORENZO AGRADABLEMENTE SORPRENDIDO.

-¿CUÁL ES EL DRAMA? SI VAMOS A VIAJAR JUNTOS, TENEMOS QUE DEFENDERNOS JUNTOS.

-AJA. MURMURA LORENZO. –CHARMANDER, ¡YO TE ELIJO! –PROCLAMA LORENZO ARROJANDO SU POKEBOLA.

-¡A LA LUCHA KADABRA! –ANUNCIA VICTORIA TIRANDO SU POKEBOLA.

-¡QUE BIEN! –DICE JESSE LANZANDO SU POKEBOLA.

-¡A LA LUCHA, LUCHITAS! –MANIFIESTA JAMES ENVIANDO SU POKEBOLA.

-¡BATALLEMOS! -GRITA MEOWTH.

.

.

LUEGO DE QUE LOS INTEGRANTES DEL EQUIPO ROCKET LIBERAN A SUS POKÉMONS, SE INICIA UNA FEROZ BATALLA ENTRE ESTOS Y LOS POKÉMONS DE VICTORIA Y LORENZO. MIENTRAS QUE EL CHARMANDER DE LORENZO CALCINA AL ARBOK DE JESSE, EL KADABRA DE VICTORIA MANTIENE A RAYA AL WEEZING DE JAMES. LOS PRESENTES NO INTERVIENEN EN LA BATALLA, SIMPLEMENTE CONTEMPLAN LA MISMA ALTAMENTE SORPRENDIDOS...

.

.

-¡QUE BIEN! LORENZO SABE LUCHAR CON LOS POKÉMONS. –EXCLAMA VALENTINA CON ADMIRACION.

-¡HIJO 'E TIGRE! –MANIFIESTA EL SEÑOR SEGRETI. -¡DALES DURO LORENZO!

-MI HIJO... PARTICIPA EN BATALLAS POKÉMON. –MANIFIESTA EMOCIONADA LA SEÑORA SEGRETI.

-HACEN UN EXCELENTE EQUIPO. –MURMURA KETCHUM.

-ES MUY BUEN COMBATE. –EXPRESA SKETCHIT. -PERO A MI NO ME GUSTA VER PELEAR A LOS POKÉMONS. ELLOS TIENEN QUE SER LIBRES.

-APRENDEN MUCHO AQUÍ, PERO NUNCA LO PRACTICAN, ESO ES LO MALO. -AGREGA RICHIE.

.

.

-¡YA ES SUFICIENTE COMBATE! –PROFIERE VICTORIA CON ENOJO. -¡KADABRA, MANDALOS A VOLAR A TODOS!

-¡CHARMANDER! DESASETE (sic) DE ELLOS CON UN TORNADO DE FUEGO. –GRITA LORENZO CON VALENTÍA.

.

.

CHARMANDER ENVUELVE AL E.R. EN UN TORNADO DE FUEGO JUNTO A SUS PATÉTICOS POKÉMONS, AL MISMO TIEMPO, KADABRA LOS ELEVA CON SU SORPRENDENTE PODER SÍQUICO ARROJÁNDOLOS POR EL AIRE YENDO A CAER MUY LEJOS DEL TEC POKÉMON...

A LO LEJOS SE ESCUCHA EL CLAMOR ACOSTUMBRADO DE JESSE Y JAMES JUNTO AL BUFIDO DE WOBBUFFET. LOS PADRES DE LORENZO SE ARROJAN A LOS BRAZOS DE ESTE, PARA FELICITARLO POR SU PASMOSA BATALLA POKÉMON.

.

.

-¡HIJO! ESTUVISTE ESTUPENDO. –EXCLAMA LA SEÑORA SEGRETI.

-¡BIEN CAMPEON! LOS HICISTE DE GOMA. –ALABA EL SEÑOR SEGRETI. -¡ASÍ SE HACE! ¡JA! EN MI ÉPOCA TIPOS COMO ESOS ERAN COSA DE TODOS LOS DÍAS...

-¡AY PAPI! YA VAS A EMPEZAR CON TUS HISTORIAS. –MANIFIESTA VALENTINA.

-GRACIAS. –DICE LORENZO.

-LO HICIMOS BIEN LORENZO. –INDICA VICTORIA.

-SI. ESTUVO BÁRBARO. –DICE LORENZO.

-¡EN VERDAD TENGO QUE FELICITARLOS! –INDICA BROCK SLATE MIENTRAS CONTINÚA CON SU CARACTERIZACION. –NO SOLO LORENZO RESULTO SER EL ELEGIDO, SINO QUE TAMBIÉN FORMO JUNTO A VICTORIA UN ESTUPENDO EQUIPO COMO PARA DEFENDERSE UNO AL OTRO DE LOS PELIGROS QUE PUEDAN SURGIR EN SU VIAJE... PORQUE EL SEÑOR SEGRETI YA AUTORIZO SU VIAJE. ¿NO ES ASÍ?

-¡PERO POR SUPUESTO! –CONFIRMA SEGRETI. -¿QUÉ MÁS TENGO QUE HACER?

-ME ALEGRA QUE LO PREGUNTE. –ADVIERTE KETCHUM. –YA QUE USTED AUTORIZA EXPRESAMENTE A QUE SU HIJO CUMPLA CON SU DEBER DE PROTEGER A LOS CLAFEIRYS, DEBO INDICARLE QUE TENDRÁ QUE HACERNOS UN PAGO.

-¿UN PAGO? -MANIFIESTA SORPRENDIDO SEGRETI.

-POR SUPUESTO. –AFIRMA KETCHUM EN SU PAPEL DE "EL AGENTE Z" –NUESTRA ORGANIZACION LE BRINDARÁ ENTRENAMIENTO ADECUADO Y PROTECCION PERSONAL POR EL TÉRMINO DE UN AÑO, PERO AL SER UNA ORGANIZACION ULTRASECRETA NO RECIBE SUBSIDIOS DEL GOBIERNO, POR LO QUE, EL PAGO, LAMENTABLEMENTE CORRE POR CUENTA DE LAS PERSONAS.

-¿CUÁNTO DEBO PAGAR? –INQUIERE SEGRETI.

-NO ES MUCHO, ES MÁS, PUEDE ABONARLO EN CUOTAS. –MANIFIESTA KETCHUM.

-LA SUMA ASCIENDE A... –DICE SKETCHIT CON UN ANOTADOR EN SU MANO. –12563 EUROS.

-¡AH! PERO NO ES MUCHO. Y ADEMÁS, TRATÁNDOSE... ¡DE LOS HOMBRES DE NEGRO!... -INDICA CON VEHEMENCIA. –LOS PAGO AHORA MISMO.

-ME PARECE BIEN. –ASIENTE KETCHUM.

-¿ACEPTAN CHEQUES? –PREGUNTA SEGRETI.

-NO SE PREOCUPE, ACEPTAMOS CHEQUES. ESO SI, AL PORTADOR –AFIRMA SKETCHIT.

-¡PERO MUY BIEN! –DICE SEGRETI MIENTRAS FIRMA UN CHEQUE, EL CUAL ENTREGA A KETCHUM.

-DEMÁS ESTÁ DECIR QUE CONFIAMOS EN SU DISCRECION Y EN QUE NO DEVELARÁ EL SECRETO. –ORDENA KETCHUM.

-¡FALTABA MÁS! CUENTE CON ELLO. -CONFIRMA SEGRETI.

-YO TAMPOCO DIRÉ NADA. –ASIENTE LA SEÑORA SEGRETI.

-LORENZO. ME ALEGRO TANTO DE QUE PODAMOS VIAJAR LOS DOS JUNTOS. –EXPONE VICTORIA

-PERO, ¿VOS YA LLAMASTE A TU VIEJO PARA QUE TE DÉ EL PERMISO? –SEÑALA LORENZO.

-¡NO HAY DRAMAS POR ESO! ESTÁ TODO BIEN. –CONFIRMA LA CHICA. ES MÁS, ME VOY AHORA A LLAMARLES PARA DECIRLES QUE MAÑANA SALGO CON VOS DE VIAJE.

-¿MAÑANA? –EXCLAMA SORPRENDIDO LORENZO.

-Y SI HIJO. –AFIRMA LA SEÑORA SEGRETI.

-AHORA VAMOS A IR A HABLAR CON EL DIRECTOR PARA AVISAR QUE NO VAS A SEGUIR CONCURRIENDO A LA ESCUELA Y QUE MAÑANA SALÍS DE ACÁ PARA IR DE VIAJE. –CONFIRMA EL SEÑOR SEGRETI.

-QUE... QUE BUENO. –EXPRESA LORENZO.

-BUENO MI AMOR, VAMOS A LA DIRECCION ASÍ HABLAMOS CON EL DIRECTOR.

-VAMOS. –SEÑALA LA SEÑORA SEGRETI.

-UN MOMENTO POR FAVOR. –INDICA SLATE. -¿ME PODRÍA FIRMAR ESTOS LIBROS POR FAVOR? –MANIFIESTA BROCK SACANDO LOS LIBROS DE SU MALETÍN.

-¡SERÁ UN PLACER! –DICE SOFÍA SEGRETI.

-¡AAAH! ¿ESOS SON LOS LIBROS QUE USTED ESCRIBIO? –OBSERVA VICTORIA.

-SI. –ASIENTE SOFÍA. -¿LOS CONOCÍAS?

-NO, NUNCA LOS LEÍ.

-EN ESE CASO. ¡TE LOS REGALO! –CONFIRMA BROCK.

-¿EN SERIO CHE? –EXCLAMA VICTORIA.

-SI, TOMALOS, SON TUYOS. -ORDENA BROCK MIENTRAS LE DA LOS LIBROS.

-A DECIR VERDAD, CREO QUE VOLVERÉ A ESCRIBIR. –PROCLAMA SOFÍA SEGRETI. –SE ME ACABA DE OCURRIR UNA GRAN IDEA PARA OTRO LIBRO.

-¡QUE BIEN VIEJA! ESO ES BUENO. –APRUEBA LORENZO.

-ES UNA BUENA IDEA SEÑORA SEGRETI. –DICE BROCK. –UNA GRAN ESCRITORA VUELVE A LA CARGA.

-¿ASÍ QUE VAS A VOLVER A ESCRIBIR? –INDICA ALBERTO SEGRETI.

-SI VIEJO, ¿POR QUÉ?

-ME PARECE MUY BIEN, ASÍ NO TE OXIDÁS EN CASA, ESCRIBITE UNOS BUENOS LIBROS COMO CUANDO ERAMOS MÁS JOVENES. BUENO, VAMOS A VERLO AL DIRECTOR.

-SI VAMOS. –MANIFIESTA LA SEÑORA SEGRETI. -HIJA, VENÍTE CON NOSOTROS.

-¡UFA! QUERÍA QUEDARME VIENDO A LOS CLAFEIRYS. –PROTESTA VALENTINA.

-ELLOS TIENEN QUE IRSE YA, CUMPLIERON SU MISION. -ORDENA BROCK.

-YO LOS ACOMPAÑO. –MANIFIESTA RICHIE.

-¡ESPEREN! –GRITA BROCK. -MIREN A LOS CLAFEIRYS.

.

.

EN ESE MOMENTO, LOS CLAFEIRYS INGRESAN A SU OVNI, ANTE ESTO, BROCK, CUMPLIENDO SU PAPEL DE INVESTIGADOR, INTENTA DETENER LA PARTIDA DEL MISMO CORRIENDO DETRÁS DE ELLOS...

.

.

-¡NO ME DEJEN! –GRITA BROCK. –LLEVENME CON USTEDES.

-¿PERO QUE VA A HACER PROFESOR MCKENZIE? –INDAGA RICHIE.

-¡ME IRÉ CON LOS CLAFEIRYS! QUIERO INVESTIGAR TODO CON ELLOS, ADEMÁS DE COLABORAR CON EL ELEGIDO.

-PERO PROFESOR... ¿Y SUS ESTUDIOS, SUS INVESTIGACIONES? –MANIFIESTA "EL AGENTE A"

-NO ME INTERESA. –RESPONDE BROCK. –PARTIRÉ YA MISMO CON LOS CLAFEIRYS. –DICE MIENTRAS ENTRA DE UNA CORRIDA AL OVNI.

-ESTE TIPO SE VOLVIO LOCO. –EXCLAMA SEGRETI.

-NO SE TE OCURRA HACER LO MISMO A VOS. –INDICA LA SEÑORA SEGRETI.

-¿Y DEJAR A MI FAMILIA? ¡NI EN PEDO! –CONFIRMA SEGRETI.

-¡VAMONOS MUCHACHOS! –SE ESCUCHA A BROCK GRITAR DESDE ADENTRO DEL OVNI.

.

.

LA ESCOTILLA DEL OVNI SE CIERRA, LOS MOTORES DEL OVNI SE ENCIENDEN Y EL MISMO PARTE DEL LUGAR CON UN GRAN ESTAMPIDO. TODOS LOS PRESENTES QUEDAN EXTASIADOS VIÉNDOLO IRSE... KETCHUM ROMPE EL SILENCIO PRODUCIDO...

.

.

-DISCULPE SEÑOR SEGRETI. –INQUIERE KETCHUM. ¿TIENE FUEGO? –DICE MIENTRAS SACA UN HABANO DE SU BOLSILLO.

-¡PERO SI, COMO NO! –AFIRMA SACANDO SU ENCENDEDOR. –AQUÍ TIENE.

-GRACIAS, ES USTED MUY AMABLE. –AGRADECE KETCHUM.

-POR AQUÍ POR FAVOR, LOS LLEVARÉ CON EL DIRECTOR. –INDICA RICHIE.

-MUY AMABLE PROFESOR. –DICE LA SEÑORA SEGRETI.

-VENÍ LORENZO, ACOMPAÑAME A LLAMARLO A MI VIEJO POR FONO. –INDICA VICTORIA.

-¡DALE LOCA! –ASIENTE LORENZO.

.

.

KETCHUM PALADEA SU HABANO MIENTRAS VE A LOS SEÑORES SEGRETI Y A LOS CHICOS ALEJARSE, SKETCHIT SE ACERCA A ÉL Y LE COMENTA:

.

.

-FUE UNA BUENA MISION.

-EN REALIDAD FUERON DOS EN UNA. -AFIRMA KETCHUM.

-¿DOS EN UNA? –INQUIERE CON SORPRESA SKETCHIT.

-SI, ¿QUÉ NO LOS VES? –SEÑALA KETCHUM A LOS CHICOS, LOS CUALES SE VEN MUY FELICES CAMINANDO JUNTOS.

-TENÉS RAZON. –CONFIRMA SKETCHIT.

.

.

ANTE LA IMAGEN DE LOS CHICOS FELICES, UN RECUERDO DE ÉPOCAS PASADAS VIENE A LA MENTE DE KETCHUM... LA IMAGEN SE VA FORMANDO FRENTE A SUS OJOS CASI SIN DARSE CUENTA...

.

.

**_-¡TENDRÁS QUE DEVOLVERME MI BICICLETA! –SUENAN ESTAS PALABRAS EN LA MENTE DE KETCHUM._**

**_-¡NO TENGO DINERO! –RECUERDA QUE CONTESTO._**

**_-¡ENTONCES TE SEGUIRÉ ADONDE VAYÁS! –RECUERDA QUE UNA PELIRROJA LE DIJO..._**

LA TURBADA MENTE DE KETCHUM SE ENCUENTRA ENVUELTA EN ESTOS PENSAMIENTOS, DE REPENTE SIENTE QUE ALGO INTERFIERE EN SUS RECUERDOS...

.

.

-¡KETCHUM! ¿TE OCURRE ALGO?

-¿QUÉ? –RESPONDE KETCHUM.

-HACE COMO MEDIA HORA QUE TE ESTOY HABLANDO. –INDICA SKETCHIT. -¿QUÉ PASO?

-NO, NADA, NO TE PREOCUPÉS. ¿QUÉ ME ESTABAS COMENTANDO?

-QUE QUE HACEMOS CON LOS CLAFEIRYS. –INQUIERE SKETCHIT.

-DECILE A OAK QUE LOS DEVUELVA, Y LUEGO QUE PAGUE LO QUE NOS QUEDO PENDIENTE.

-TE REFERÍS A...

-¡EXACTO! –CONFIRMA KETCHUM. -LUEGO SUBITE AL AUTO, TE ESPERO ALLÍ ASÍ NOS VAMOS.

-COMO ORDENE JEFE. -DICE SKETCHIT ALEJÁNDOSE DE KETCHUM.

.

.

MIENTRAS SKETCHIT SE DIRIGE AL ENCUENTRO CON GARY, KETCHUM RUMBEA SUS PASOS HACIA EL AUTOMOVIL NEGRO EN QUE VINIERON. EN SU CAMINO SE CRUZA CON LORENZO Y VICTORIA, QUIENES REGRESAN DE HACER SU LLAMADA.

.

.

-YA LO CONSEGUIMOS, EL VIEJO DE CELESTE DIO SU PERMISO PARA QUE VIAJE CONMIGO Y MAÑANA VIENE A FIRMAR LA AUTORIZACION, ASÍ QUE MAÑANA NOS VAMOS.

-DE ACUERDO, MAÑANA VENDRÉ A VERLOS PARTIR. –INDICA KETCHUM EN SU PAPEL DE "AGENTE Z"

-ESTAREMOS ESPERÁNDOLO SEÑOR AGENTE. –CONFIRMA VICTORIA.

-¡HASTA MAÑANA ENTONCES! -SALUDA LORENZO.

-HASTA MAÑANA CHICOS. –DICE KETCHUM MIENTRAS LOS VE ALEJARSE.

-VAMOS KETCHUM. –APUNTA SKETCHIT ACERCÁNDOSE A KETCHUM.

-SI, VAMOS. -CONFIRMA EL JEFE.

.

.

KETCHUM Y SKETCHIT SUBEN AL VEHÍCULO ALEJÁNDOSE DEL LUGAR. MIENTRAS, EN LA OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR, LOS SEÑORES SEGRETI FIRMAN LOS PAPELES DEL RETIRO DE LORENZO.

.

.

-ES UNA PENA. –MANIFIESTA EL DIRECTOR, PERO SI ES COMO USTED DICE, NO PUEDO NEGARME.

-NO SE PREOCUPE, SÉ QUE NUESTRO HIJO ESTARÁ BIEN VIAJANDO POR EL MUNDO. –INDICA EL SEÑOR SEGRETI.

-BUENO AMOR, ¿VAMOS YENDO? –MANIFIESTA LA SEÑORA SEGRETI.

-¿Y A MÍ CUANDO ME INSCRIBEN? –PROTESTA VALENTINA.

-PODRÍA RESERVAR UNA VACANTE AHORA. –EXPRESA RICHIE.

-SI, TIENE RAZON PROFESOR. –COMENTA EL DIRECTOR. SI RESERVA UNA VACANTE AHORA PODRÁ AHORRARSE LOS LÍOS DE INSCRIPCION Y LOS EXÁMENES, ADEMÁS SIENDO SU HIJA Y HERMANA DE UN EX ALUMNO LAS COSAS SE FACILITAN.

-BUENO, LE AGRADEZCO SEÑOR, ENTONCES INSCRIBO A MI HIJA AHORA. -AFIRMA SEGRETI.

.

.

MOMENTOS DESPUÉS, EL DIRECTOR DESPIDE A LA FAMILIA SEGRETI, LUEGO DE HACERLO, RETIENE UNOS MOMENTOS A RICHIE...

.

.

-ADIOS SEÑORES, LOS VERÉ PRONTO. –DESPIDE EL DIRECTOR A LOS SEGRETI.

-ADIOS. NOS VEREMOS. –SALUDA SEGRETI ALEJÁNDOSE DE LA OFICINA.

-PROFESOR... QUERÍA PREGUNTARLE... -DICE EL DIRECTOR. -¿QUÉ ERA ESO QUE ESTABA EN MEDIO DEL PATIO Y QUE PARECÍA UN PLATO VOLADOR Y QUIEN ERA ESE TAL MCKENZIE?

-¿EL SEÑOR MCKENZIE? ES UN PROFESOR AMIGO MÍO, VINO DE BUENA VOLUNTAD A DAR UNA CONFERENCIA. Y LO DEL OVNI FUE PARTE DE SU CONFERENCIA.

-DE BUENA VOLUNTAD. ¿ESTÁ SEGURO?

-COMPLETAMENTE, ADEMÁS NO LE COSTO UN CENTAVO A LA INSTITUCION, POR LO CUAL, LOS HONORARIOS DEL MISMO SALIERON DE MI BOLSILLO. –AFIRMA RICHIE.

-¡AH MEJOR ASÍ! –EXCLAMA ALEGREMENTE EL DIRECTOR. –CONTINÚE ASÍ QUE LOGRARÁ UNA BUENA CALIFICACION A FIN DEL AÑO.

-ESTÁ BIEN... GRACIAS. –RESPONDE RICHIE.

.

.

BASTANTE LEJOS DE ALLÍ Y UN BUEN RATO MÁS TARDE, VEMOS A JESSE, JAMES Y MEOWTH TIRADOS EN EL SUELO COMO CONSECUENCIA DE SU BATALLA EN EL TEC POKÉMON. ELLOS SE ENCUENTRAN ALETARGADOS DEBIDO AL GOLPE RECIBIDO, DE REPENTE, SIENTEN QUE UNOS PASOS SE ACERCAN, ESTAN DEMASIADO ABATIDOS COMO PARA LEVANTARSE Y HUIR, POR LO QUE PERMANECEN TIRADOS EN EL SUELO EN LA MISMA POSICION EN LA QUE CAYERON. LOS PASOS SE ESCUCHAN CADA VEZ MÁS CERCA, ELLOS NO PUEDEN INCORPORARSE, POR LO CUAL SE RESIGNAN A SU SUERTE. DE REPENTE, ESCUCHAN UNA VOZ FAMILIAR...

.

.

-¡AH, ESTÁN AHÍ! –INDICA LA VOZ. –CREÍ QUE HABÍAN IDO A PARAR MÁS LEJOS.

-SI... AQUÍ ESTAMOS –RESPONDE MEOWTH.

-VIVITOS Y COLEANDO. –RECONOCE JAMES.

-SUPONGO QUE VINISTE A PAGARNOS POR EL TRABAJO. –EXCLAMA JESSE.

-ASÍ ES. –ALEGA NUEVAMENTE LA VOZ MISTERIOSA.

-VAS A TENER QUE DECIRLE A KETCHUM QUE NOS PREPARE UN MEJOR LUGAR DE ATERRIZAJE, CADA VEZ QUE NOS TOCA ENTRAR EN ACCION TERMINAMOS DESTROZADOS. –PROTESTA JESSE.

-¡ASÍ ES GARY OAK! –INTERVIENE MEOWTH. -VAS A TENER QUE DECIRLE A TU JEFE QUE MEJORE NUESTRAS CONDICIONES O QUE SINO TERMINAREMOS SERIAMENTE LASTIMADOS.

-¡ESTÁ BIEN, ESTÁ BIEN! –HABLARÉ CON KETCHUM. -PROMETE GARY. –PERO NO LES ASEGURO NADA.

-ESPERO QUE SE CUMPLA. –OBJETA JAMES.

-¡MUY BIEN! –EXPONE OAK. –AQUÍ TIENEN SU PAGO. –EXPRESA ARROJANDO TRES ATADOS DE DINERO. –MIL EUROS POR CABEZA, NI UNO MÁS NI UNO MENOS.

-GRACIAS. –AFIRMA JESSE.

-AUNQUE NOS GUSTO HACERLO. –MANIFIESTA JAMES.

-SI, FUE COMO EN LOS VIEJOS TIEMPOS. –REMEMORA MEOWTH.

-DE ACUERDO. –EXPRESA GARY ALEJÁNDOSE. –NOS VEMOS PRONTO ENTONCES.

-HASTA LA VISTA BABY. –DICE JAMES.

.

.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE, KETCHUM CONCURRE NUEVAMENTE AL TEC POKÉMON, ESTA VEZ SE ENCUENTRA CON LORENZO PARA DESPEDIRSE DE ÉL Y DESEARLE SUERTE EN SU VIAJE POKÉMON... AMBOS VAN CAMINANDO POR EL PATIO DE LA ESCUELA MIENTRAS ESPERAN A VICTORIA, QUIEN TIENE QUE RETIRAR UNAS COSAS DE SU HABITACION, DEBIDO A QUE LORENZO YA TIENE SU BOLSO ARMADO CON TODAS SUS PERTENENCIAS.

.

.

-DISCÚLPEME SEÑOR ZOSA. –AFIRMA LORENZO. PERO LA VERDAD, NO LE TENÍA FE. PERO AHORA QUE LOS VI COMO TRABAJAN PUEDO DECIR QUE SON PERFECTOS.

-LA PERFECCION NO EXISTE LORENZO, TODOS SOMOS FALIBLES. –MANIFIESTA KETCHUM.

-PERO NO DIGA ESO, USTEDES LABURAN BARBARO, PUEDEN AYUDAR A MUCHA GENTE DE ESA FORMA.

-ESE ES NUESTRO TRABAJO, AYUDAR A QUIEN LO NECESITE. –SENTENCIA KETCHUM.

-¿Y PUEDO TRABAJAR CON USTEDES? –INQUIERE LORENZO.

-LO LAMENTO, SOS MUY CHICO. PERO PODÉS RECOMENDARNOS A GENTE DE TU ABSOLUTA CONFIANZA QUE NECESITE DE NUESTRA AYUDA.

-BUENO, NO HAY DRAMAS. SI ALGUIEN LOS PRECISA LES DIGO QUE SE CONTACTEN CON USTEDES.

-DESDE LUEGO. PARA ESO ESTAMOS. ESPERO QUE TE VAYA MUY BIEN EN TU VIAJE, Y ESTAMOS EN CONTACTO.

-MUCHAS GRACIAS SEÑOR KETCHUM.

-NO HAY PORQUE AGRADECER. LA MEJOR FORMA DE RETRIBUIRNOS SERÁ GANANDO LAS MEDALLAS NECESARIAS PARA COMPETIR EN LAS DIFERENTES LIGAS Y VENCIENDO EN ELLAS.

-ASÍ LO HARÉ SEÑOR KETCHUM.

-ALLÍ VIENE VICTORIA, ACORDATE QUE SOY EL AGENTE "Z"

-SI.

.

.

LA BELLA VICTORIA SE INCORPORA AL GRUPO, AL VER A KETCHUM LO SALUDA RESPETUOSAMENTE, ESTE RESPONDE AL SALUDO Y LES DESEA SUERTE A AMBOS EN SU VIAJE, CUANDO PARTEN, KETCHUM ESCUCHA PARTE DE LA CONVERSACION DE LOS JOVENES

.

.

-¿Y EN QUE GIMNASIO EMPEZARÁS? –INQUIERE VICTORIA MIENTRAS SE ALEJAN DE KETCHUM.

-NO SÉ. ¿Y SI VAMOS A CIUDAD CELESTE A VER A TU VIEJO Y EMPIEZO ALLÍ?

-¡NO SEAS BOLUDO! –PROTESTA VICTORIA. -EN CIUDAD CELESTE HACE UNA BOCHA QUE NO HAY GIMNASIOS.

-¿AH SI? NO LO SABÍA. –AFIRMA LORENZO.

-SI, EN DONDE ESTABA EL GIMNASIO AHORA HAY UN SUPERMERCADO.

-NO HAY DRAMAS, VAMOS A VERLO A TU VIEJO NOMÁS...

.

.

ESCUCHAR ESTAS PALABRAS, RETROTRAEN A ASH A UN RECUERDO QUE MANTUVO REPRIMIDO EN SU MENTE DESDE HACE AÑOS...

.

.

**_-DISCULPE SEÑORA, ¿AQUÍ ES AVENIDA CELESTE 1200? –INTERROGA UN JOVEN ASH._**

**_-SI, AQUÍ ES. –RESPONDE UNA SEÑORA. -¿VINISTE POR EL AVISO QUE SOLICITA REPOSITORES?_**

**_-NO... YO VINE AL GIMNASIO CELESTE ¿QUÉ NO ES AQUÍ?..._**

**_-¡AH NO! –RESPONDE LA SEÑORA. POR LO QUE SÉ, ESE GIMNASIO CERRO HACE MUCHO, AL POCO TIEMPO LO COMPRO UN SEÑOR QUE MURIO Y SUS HIJOS LO VENDIERON A LA EMPRESA QUE PUSO ESTE HIPERMERCADO._**

**_-AH BUENO... –RESPONDE ENTRISTECIDO. –GRACIAS._**

.

.

-SEÑOR Z... ¡SEÑOR Z!...

-¿QUÉ? –RESPONDE EL ALUDIDO DESPERTANDO DE SU LETARGO.

-¿LE OCURRE ALGO SEÑOR Z? –PREGUNTA VICTORIA.

-NO, NADA... ME DISTRAJE EN OTRA COSA. -CONTESTA KETCHUM.

-QUERÍAMOS PREGUNTARLE SI CONOCE ALGÚM GIMNASIO CERCA.

-EL ÚNICO QUE AÚN SUBSISTE ES EL DE CIUDAD AZULONA, MUCHOS DE LOS OTROS SE CONVIRTIERON EN HIPERMERCADOS. –ASEVERA KETCHUM.

-AH BUENO, MUCHAS GRACIAS. –RESPONDE LORENZO.

-ENTONCES DESPUÉS DE IR A CASA VAMOS A CIUDAD AZULONA.

-¡JOYA! -GRITA LORENZO. -¡CHAU AGENTE Z, Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO!

-DE NADA MUCHACHOS, DISFRUTEN DE SU VIAJE.

.

.

LUEGO DE VERLOS ALEJARSE, KETCHUM BAJA SU MIRADA ENTRISTECIDO, ESTA MISION REMOVIO RECUERDOS SUYOS QUE MANTUVO BLOQUEADOS POR AÑOS...

.

.

-¿VOLVEMOS A TU CASA? –PREGUNTA UNA VOZ.

-SI TODD, VOLVAMOS POR FAVOR. –ORDENA KETCHUM TRISTEMENTE.

.

.

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN LA RESIDENCIA SEGRETI, ALGUNAS COSAS CAMBIARON… VEMOS QUE LA SEÑORA SEGRETI SE ENCUENTRA ESCRIBIENDO EN SU COMPUTADORA MIENTRAS, EN EL JARDÍN VALENTINA ENTRENA A UN PEQUEÑO SQUIRTLE QUE SU PADRE LE CONSIGUIO DESPUÉS DE REGRESAR DEL TEC POKÉMON. Y YA QUE HABLAMOS DE ALBERTO SEGRETI, ESTE ACABA DE ENTRAR EN DONDE SE ENCUENTRA SOFÍA VESTIDO CON UN TRAJE MILITAR…

.

.

-EL OVNI DESPEGA JUNTO A SUS TRIPULANTES ROSADOS… -MURMURA SOFÍA FRENTE A SU PC.

-¡AMOR! MIRAME. –EXCLAMA ALBERTO SEGRETI DESDE LA PUERTA DE LA HABITACION.

-¿¡PERO QUE HACÉS ASÍ VESTIDO VIEJO!? –PROFIERE SOFÍA.

-¡RENUNCIÉ AL TRABAJO!

-¿QUÉ HICISTE QUE? –MANIFIESTA MUY SORPENDIDA SOFÍA.

-QUE RENUNCIÉ AL LABURO, AHORA SOY PARTE DE LA FUERZA AEREA, CONSEGUÍ ENTRAR A UNA DIVISION ESPECIAL QUE REALIZA ESTUDIOS SOBRE LOS OVNIS Y VOY A GANAR MÁS DEL TRIPLE QUE EN MI OTRO TRABAJO.

-CHE, OJO CON HABLAR MAL DEL PAPÁ DE VICTORIA, MIRÁ QUE ES LA AMIGA DE LORENZO.

-SI, CIERTO, ¡JE! A VER SI MI FUTURO CONSUEGRO TODAVÍA SE OFENDE.

-TUVO SUERTE LORENZO, DESPUÉS DE TODO ENCONTRO UNA BUENA CHICA EN EL TEC POKÉMON.

-ES CIERTO… -MURMURA SEGRETI PADRE.

.

.

LUEGO DE MANEJAR UN BUEN RATO, EL AUTO QUE CONDUCE TODD CON KETCHUM A BORDO, SE ADENTRA EN CIUDAD PALETA. AL LLEGAR AL BARRIO MÁS SUNTUOSO DE LA CIUDAD SE DETIENE ENFRENTE DE LA MÁS FASTUOSA Y CARA DE LAS MANSIONES DEL BARRIO, TODD ACCIONA EL MANDO ELECTRONICO DEL PORTON DE INGRESO, EL CUAL SE ABRE DE INMEDIATO. EL VEHÍCULO INGRESA EN LA RESIDENCIA, SUS OCUPANTES DESCIENDEN Y PENETRAN EN EL INTERIOR DE LA CASA. MIENTRAS QUE TODD SE DIRIGE HACIA LA COCINA PARA PREPARAR EL ALMUERZO, KETCHUM VA AL SALON PRINCIPAL DE LA MANSION. UNA VEZ ALLÍ, SE ACERCA A LA BIBLIOTECA Y COMIENZA A REVISAR LOS EJEMPLARES QUE ALLÍ SE LOCALIZAN, EN ESO ESTABA CUANDO ES INTERRUMPIDO POR TODD…

.

.

-¿QUÉ PREPARO DE ALMORZAR? –AVERIGUA TODD.

-NO TENGO MUCHO APETITO, PREPARAME ÚNICAMENTE UNA ENSALADA DE ACHICORIAS CON HUEVO, ACEITE DE OLIVA Y ACETO BALSÁMICO. DE PLATO PRINCIPAL TALLARINES DE ESPINACA CON SALSA FILETO, PARA BEBER VINO CABERNET Y AGUA MINERAL SIN GAS Y SIN SODIO. COMO POSTRE ENSALADA DE FRUTAS.

-PERFECTO, LOS PREPARARÉ EN UN MOMENTO.

.

.

LUEGO DE QUE TODD SE RETIRA, SE ACERCA A SU EQUIPO DE MÚSICA Y COLOCA ALLÍ UN DISCO DE VINILO, SELECCIONANDO COMO TEMA MUSICAL "EL BOLERO DE RAVEL" LUEGO ASE UNO DE LOS LIBROS DE SU BIBLIOTECA, SE SIENTA EN SU SILLON FAVORITO Y COMIENZA A LEERLO. PIKACHU, AL VERLO, SE ACERCA CON SU PASO LENTO, PROPIO DE UN POKÉMON ENVEJECIDO Y DE UN SALTO SE ACOMODA ENTRE SUS PIERNAS PARA CONTINUAR CON LA SIESTA QUE HABÍA COMENZADO. AL VER A SU POKÉMON PREDILECTO, KETCHUM ESBOZA UNA SONRISA RECORDANDO TIEMPOS IDOS, OCASION EN QUE SU MENTE COMIENZA A JUGARLE OTRA DE LAS MALAS PASADAS A LAS QUE YA NO ESTABA ACOSTUMBRADO…

.

.

**_-ASH… YO… TE QUIERO MUCHO._**

**_-YO… YO TE AMO MISTY. –MURMURA TIMIDAMENTE EL JOVEN KETCHUM._**

**_-GRACIAS ASH. ESCUCHAR ESO ME HACE MUY FELIZ._**

**_-MISTY YO… -MURMURA KETCHUM MUY SONROJADO. –QUERÍA PEDIRTE SI… SI…_**

**_-¿QUÉ COSA ASH? –EXCLAMA SONRIENTE LA BELLA PELIRROJA. –PEDIME LO QUE GUSTES._**

**_-BUENO… YA SABÉS… QUIERO PEDIRTE QUE… QUE… ¡HAGAMOS EL AMOR!_**

**_-¿EN SERIO ME LO DECÍS? CREÍ QUE NO ME LO IBAS A PEDIR NUNCA…_**

.

.

-¡PIKA! –GRITA EL ROEDOR AMARILLO.

-¡¿QUÉ PASO!? –EXCLAMA KETCHUM VOLVIENDO A LA REALIDAD. –AH, EL DISCO TERMINO. PIKACHU… ESTABA RECORDANDO EL DÍA EN QUE MISTY Y YO HICIMOS EL AMOR LOS DOS JUNTOS Y POR PRIMERA VEZ.

-PIKAPI… -MURMURA EL ROEDOR CON RESIGNADA PACIENCIA.

.

.

KETCHUM SE LEVANTA Y VUELVE A COLOCAR EL MISMO TEMA MUSICAL A TODO VOLUMEN. LUEGO SE SIENTA EN EL SILLON Y LEVANTA EL LIBRO QUE ARROJO AL SUELO EN EL MOMENTO EN QUE PIKACHU LO LLAMO A LA REALIDAD. LUEGO DE QUE KETCHUM TOMA SU POSICION INICIAL, EL ROEDOR VUELVE A LAS PIERNAS DE SU AMO. MIENTRAS EL BOLERO DE RAVEL INVADE LA ATMOSFERA DE LA AMPLIA MANSION, LA MENTE DE KETCHUM VUELVE CON SUS ATAQUES DE RECUERDOS…

.

.

**_-ASH… ¡ME HACÉS TAN FELIZ!_**

**_-¿EN SERIO MAY? –RESPONDE TRISTEMENTE UN JOVEN KETCHUM._**

**_-SI ASH… SIEMPRE ME GUSTASTE. –EXCLAMA LA JOVEN. –Y ACEPTO TU PROPUESTA._**

**_-GRACIAS. –RESPONDE KETCHUM._**

.

.

MIENTRAS ASH CAVILA, TODD ATIENDE EL VIDEOTELÉFONO EN LA COCINA

-HOLA. ¡AH SOS VOS SLATE! ¿QUERÉS HABLAR CON KETCHUM?

-NO, NO HACE FALTA. SOLO QUERÍA SABER SI SE ENCUENTRA BIEN.

-ME IMAGINO QUE ESTARÁS ESCUCHANDO LA MISMA MÚSICA QUE YO.

-SI, YA ME DI CUENTA. –ASIENTE BROCK. –EL BOLERO DE RAVEL, CADA VEZ QUE LO ESCUCHA ES PORQUE ESTÁ PENSANDO EN ELLA.

.

.

**_-MAY YO… _**

**_-NO ASH NO ME DIGÁS MÁS NADA. SOY FELIZ CON TU RESPUESTA…_**

**_-ESTÁ BIEN. –RESPONDE CON TRISTEZA._**

.

.

-NO ES FÁCIL LA VIDA QUE TUVO. LO SABÉS TAN BIEN COMO YO.

-GRACIAS A ESO ÉL TIENE ESOS EXTRAÑOS GUSTOS. ADEMÁS CREÍ QUE YA LO HABÍA SUPERADO.

-ES QUE ELLA FUE SU ÚNICO AMOR. –EXCLAMA CON FIRMEZA BROCK. -ENCIMA DE QUE SE CASO CON QUIEN NO AMABA, ENVIUDO A LOS POCOS DÍAS DE CASARSE.

-NO ME EXTRAÑARÍA QUE ME ENVÍE A BUSCAR DATOS NUEVAMENTE. –AFIRMA TODD.

.

.

**_-¿COMO QUE MAY NO ESTÁ?_**

**_-ES QUE POR FIN SE DECIDIO ASH. SALIO EN UN VIAJE POKÉMON A CONSEGUIR SUS PROPIAS MEDALLAS._**

**_-GRACIAS MAX… -MURMURA TRISTEMENTE ASH._**

.

.

-Y SIEMPRE EL MISMO RESULTADO.

-¡ASÍ ES BROCK! NADA DE NADA, ES COMO SI SE LA HUBIERA TRAGADO LA TIERRA.

-¿Y QUE HACE KETCHUM CUANDO LE INFORMÁS DE LOS RESULTADOS?

-LO QUE HACE SIEMPRE, PONE EL BOLERO DE RAVEL A TODO VOLUMEN.

.

.

**_-TE AMO TANTO ASH…_**

**_-ME HACES TAN FELIZ MISTY… TE AMO._**

.

.

-LO PEOR ES QUE NO LE QUEDO NI UN RECUERDO, NI UN FAMILIAR DE ELLA.

-ASÍ ES, LA POCA FAMILIA QUE LE QUEDABA MURIO EN EL ACCIDENTE Y ELLA A LOS POCOS DÍAS.

-NO ME LO RECORDÉS. FUE DURO PARA MÍ TAMBIÉN. –MURMURA BROCK.

.

.

**_-TE AMO ASH._**

**_-YO TAMBIÉN MAY._**

.

.

-BUENO SLATE, TE MANTENDRÉ AL TANTO, CUALQUIER COSA TE AVISO A VOS O A OAK.

-OAK ACABA DE SALIR DE VACACIONES CON POMADA, SU ARCANINE. PERO NO TE INQUIETÉS, LE PUEDO AVISAR A SKETCHIT.

-QUEDAMOS ASÍ. GRACIAS POR TODO. –AFIRMA TODD.

-PERFECTO. NOS VEMOS. CHAU.

-CHAU.

.

.

LUEGO DE CORTAR EL VIDEOTELEFONO, TODD CONTINÚA CON LA COCINA. MIENTRAS, EN EL GRAN SALON DE LA LUJOSÍSIMA MANSION KETCHUM, ESTE SE MANIENE FIRME EN SU SILLON MIENTRA SU MENTE ES UN REMOLINO DE RECUERDOS, IMÁGENES Y SENSACIONES QUE HABÍAN QUEDADO EN EL OLVIDO POR MUCHO TIEMPO… A TRAVÉS DE LOS CRISTALES DE LOS ANTEOJOS REDONDOS DE KETCHUM, PUEDE VERSE UNA LÁGRIMA RODANDO POR SU MEJILLA, MIENTRAS RETUMBAN FUERTES ECOS DE LAS PALABRAS QUE SU MENTE AÑEJO A TRAVES DEL TIEMPO…

.

.

**_-TE AMO ASH._**

**_-YO TAMBIÉN MAY._**

.

.

**_-TE AMO TANTO ASH…_**

**_-ME HACES TAN FELIZ MISTY… TE AMO… TE AMO… TE AMO…_**

.

.

**_-¡ES LA MEJOR NOTICIA DEL MUNDO ASH!_**

**_-ME ALEGRO MUCHO MAY… -MUSITA KETCHUM._**

.

.

AL NOTAR LA TENSION EN EL CUERPO DE ASH, PIKACHU SE INCORPORA E INTENTA ACERCARSE A SU ROSTRO, KETCHUM PERMANECE IMPÁVIDO MIRANDO AL VACIO MIENTRAS EL LIBRO QUE ESTABA LEYENDO CAE DE SUS MANOS. UNAS PALABRAS SALEN EN UN LEJANO MURMULLO DE LA BOCA DE ASHTON KETCHUM…

.

.

-QUE SERÁ DE TU VIDA HOY DÍA…

.

.

**FIN DEL EPISODIO**

**.**

¡GRACIAS! ESPERO PODER TERMINAR PRONTO MÁS DE MIS FICS ESPECIALES Y LA CONTINUACION DE ESTA SERIE, POR EL MOMENTO YA TENGO PENSADO EL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO, PERO SI TIENE IDEAS O SUGERENCIAS O "CASOS" PARA QUE LOS "POKESIMULADORES" RESUELVAN, ESCRIBAN A MI MAIL: JULIANMANESARROBAHOTMAIL.COM. ¡SUERTE A TODOS!

JULIAN MANES.


End file.
